Solar Eclipse
by Ice745
Summary: Two sisters arrive in Forks - to stir things up or to save the day? Mystery and fascination follows them when Edward realizes he can't hear their thoughts and Alice's can't see their futures yet they seem very protective of Bella's future with the Cullens
1. Chapter 1

It had only been a few days since our long return trip from Italy. The trip where the love of my life and my favorite sister came to rescue me from self destruction. A trip that could have turned out worst than I could ever imagine. Of course now we have more problems than we started out with but atleast some of my own issues have been resolved.

Three things were for sure in my life: First I knew that Bella was safe as long as I was there to be her protector. Second thing was that my heart--non existant as it was--was whole again. And last but not least I am and always will be in love with my angel and I was never letting go as long as she lived--even then I don't plan on living on this earth without her.

Alice and I fell back in the routine of school more easily than we would have imagined. Very few questions were asked of us, of course, many humans were too scared to probe our lives more than required so our lives were back to normal in Forks--or as normal as we could achieve. Classes went by slowly for me as minutes ticked by as if they were hours. The only reason for this phenonmenon is that Bella was in most of my classes and from here on out I will cherish every sacred second I have with her.

On the surface I see the strong Bella we have all came to love dearly but under that delicate skin I can still see the healing scars that I single handedly caused to my beloved angel. Her eyes still glowed with love for me never diminishing from the time we spent apart. My moment of treasuring time was interrupted when the ring of the bell sounded loud and clear--time for Bella to eat.

To my amazement the lunch room scene hasn't changed all that much. Our table was never claimed in our absense. With our sudden return Bella, Alice and I reclaimed the isolated table with no arguments from the other humans. Today Bella pushed the food I brought her from one side of the tray to other never once placing anything into her mouth.

"Bella you must eat." I urged her knowing well enough that if she wasn't hungry she wasn't going to eat. Once again time didn't decrease her stubbonness to me.

"I'm not hungry" she replied softly looking deep into my eyes. "What are you thinking?" she asked softly noticing my blank expression.

"The two new sisters that just moved into town is on everyone's mind." I replied trying hard to block out the nuissance.

"What is everyone saying?" She quickly asked very curious now.

"Not much actually. People haven't really approached them. Which is weird." I replied hesistantly opening up my mind again to hear what was being said.

The voices in my head were screaming with new excitement. I haven't heard this much excitement since Bella first moved into our small town. The news of two new students spreaded life wild fire yet peering into the minds of these students there was little to gather. The reception that Bella got when she first arrived was the opposite with these two. Everyone knew what they looked like yet their identity and information into their lives were a mystery to most--almost as if everyone feared them in a way or maybe it was just meer intimidation. Their beauty were almost--if that was possible--next to ours.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked in response to my silence.

My only reponse to her question was a sigh of frustration. I focused on my surroundings to see if I could hear the new voices of their minds yet I couldn't find one.

"Edward?" This time it was Alice who caught my attention. "What's going on?" She continued as her eyes drifted into space.

"I don't know" Was the only response I could come up with.

"Edward? Alice?" Bella said, "Please tell me what is going on? Why are you so weird about these sisters?"

"I can't hear them."

"I can't see their futures."

Alice and I said at the same moment. I looked up to Alice to see worry in her golden eyes that could only mirror the worry that were in mine.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked softly this time--worry dripping in every word. "Are they vampires?" she finally choked out.

"No, I've seen what they look like and they have no physical appearances of a vampire." I replied as I studied their features in the minds of the students.

"And yet they evade your mind." Bella replied glancing at me, "And your visions." she continued glancing towards Alice.

_"Edward this doesn't make sense." _Alice thought to me, _"Bella can keep you out but she can't escape my visions. But these two seems to escape both of our abilities. I'm not liking this one bit."_

I could only nod in acknoledgement.

_"There they go!"_

_"Oh my God, they are so gorgeous!"_

_"Look at that blonde hair! That's almost as great as Rosalie Cullen's!"_

_"Look at the body on that one!"_

_"Wow they remind of me of the Cullens."_

_"I wonder if I have a chance with the short one."_

All the immediate thoughts of the humans bombarded my mind as our table gazed up from one another to the door of the lunch room. There we caught sight of two girls--one was tall and toned like she works out every chance she got. Her dirty blonde hair fell gracefully in waves down her back. Her dark brown eyes seemed to study the room flickering from one side of the room to the other almost like she was studying every walk space, every window, every door, down to the inches of the room. The one next to her was shorter standing to the shoulder's of her sister. Her dark brown hair was short and the color of it seemed to compliment her fair skin and light blue eyes. She seemed more relaxed then her sister her eyes seemed determined and wise.

They quickly and gracefully found their seat at an empty table not to far from us. Sitting in chairs that forced them to face us with only a few tables in between.

_"Here's your chance Edward. See if you can read them." _Alice told me mentally.

I didn't have to be told twice as I gazed over to that table and tried to read the mind of the apparant older blonde haired girl. Her thoughts confused me. I was able to sense that her mind was there yet there was alot of commotion and nothing coherent or clear was coming through.

_"Edward?"_ Aliced forced in.

"Nothing! I can't seem to hear anything from the blonde one!" I exclaimed still examining that table and to my shock they both looked up at me at that very moment as if they could hear me. I quickly looked away to find Bella staring at me.

"What is it Edward?" She asked fear in her voice.

"I don't know. It might be overreaction but I could swear they heard me." I replied as I glanced back over and I swear the blonde smirked at me almost as if she was confirming my suspicion.

"Why don't you try the other one?" Alice urged me.

I did as I was told and focused on the petite brown haired girl. This experience was different from the first. I felt a mind was there but somehow I felt a wall that was purposely placed there to block my mental intrusion. It wasn't the same as Bella's mind--for her there was no mind to sense--here there was a remnance of a mind. As I concentrated I looked up to their table and the dark haired girl looked dead into my eyes and smiled as if she knew what she was doing.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed quietly. Alice and Bella studied by frustration and in the background Alice and I could here the giggles of two new voices none that we've heard before. We both looked up to see the two girls with their hands covering their mouths in an attempt to hold back their laughter.

"Alice, can you see anything?" I asked in frustration.

_"I see everything but those two. I can see the whole lunchroom yet the space that they occupy there is just empty space. Almost like a void in place where they should be."_ Alice replied in agitation.

"What's going on?" Bella asked again and at this moment the two girls got up from their seats and walked in our direction never taking their eyes off of us. Their eyes for an instant found the exit--as if the blonde didn't know where that was already from her first initial study of the room--and they headed in that direction giving us one last glance before heading out the door.

_"We have to follow them." _Alice thought quickly before they disappeared.

"I agree. Bella stay here." I said quickly as I got up from my seat with Alice following my gesture. I didn't want to leave her alone with these new revelations hanging above us.

"I'm coming with." Bella quickly argued.

"No I can't concentrate on this if I'm worrying about your safety. Please..." I begged. She reluctantly complied to my request. But I can see in her brown eyes the hurt and scars that she tried to hide from all of us. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise my love." I reassured her and kissed her forehead before leaving with Alice close to my side. Alice and I walked a human's pace to the exit following their scent. Both were sweet and one of the scent had a strange characteristic from it that I couldn't place my memory on--one that I was familiar with but couldn't recall.

Once outside, Alice and I were able to follow their scent with the pace of a vampire this time. We caught up to them with little effort. They were about to turn a corner of a building and will once again be out of our sight. To our surprise they glanced back to acknowledge our presense and both smiled at us. Alice and I glanced at eachother at that moment and then turned our sights back to where they were. The two girls turned the corner and were out of sight.

"Can you see anything?" I asked

_"Of course not!" _She screamed in her head.

Alice and I flitted to the turn in a blink of an eye only to find that the two had disappeared along with their scent--it was like they disappeared into thin air...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Edward and I stood there by the corner of the building full of confusion, amazement, and most of all irritation. Our gifts--which we rely on alot to keep our family safe--were no use to us at this moment. Which really irritated the crap out of me. Feeling so helpless and blind was something I was not used to. I figured the werewolves were the only ones that could escape my visions but now two more were added to the category--if you asked me it was getting a little too crowded in that category.

Where could they have disappeared to, I wondered, their scent completely stop and disappeared all together just a mere few inches in front of us. No trace of it could be found--it just abrubtly ended.

"I don't know." Edward replied to my thoughts.

_"Do you think they're wolves?" _I asked mentally.

"I don't think so they didn't smell like wolves." Edward responded as he took a deep breath to re-examine the scent that still lingered around us.

_"You need to get back to Bella. It's not safe to leave her alone for too long." _I thought to Edward as he nodded in agreement. His eyes reminded me of my own eyes when I was worried about Jasper. I understood all to well the concern we have for our lovers. _"I'm going to look around for a bit to see if I can pick something up. I'll let you know if I find anything." _I thought again.

"No! I'm not leaving you out here by yourself especically since you can't see them." Edward quickly hissed.

_"I'll be fine. Even without my visions I can take care of myself thank you very much! Plus Bella is probably worried sick about you right now and she really can't take care of herself." _I argued back as Edward frowned against my response--torn between the safety of his love and the safety of his family. _"Now go!"_

Edward hesistated for a second and with one last worried look into my eyes he turned and ran back to Bella. I reached into my pocket and dialed Jasper's number--my fingers moving so fast it was a blur. On the first ring his voice rang through the reciever.

"Alice? What's wrong? Why are you calling me during school hours?" He quickly asked worry apparant in his voice yet it still sounded like a angel's song.

"We ran into the newcomers today and there's something weird about them." I explained.

"What do you mean weird?" Jasper asked slowly adding more concern into his voice.

"Um...I can't see them in my visions and Edward can't hear their thoughts. Somehow they are blocking our abilities and we know they aren't mongrels so we're a little bit on edge right now." I replied talking really fast so to human ears it would have been just humming sounds coming from me. I was hoping he doesn't overreact.

"You have to come home. We'll get Carlisle back from his trip and we'll figure this out." He quickly said. So much for not overreacting I thought to myself. Carlisle and Esme have only been gone a few hours. I would feel awful to call them back so soon.

"Hmm..." I thought to myself trying to find something to say so I would not worry my husband and cancel my parent's hunting trip. Yet, I was very intrigued by these sisters and I want to find out what is going on with them.

"What Alice?" Jasper caught my hesistation.

"Nothing." I lied--I hated lying to him.

"Alice don't do anything silly!" Jasper exclaimed, knowing me all too well.

"I'm not! I just want to see if I can find anything." I truthfully told him.

"You can't do it by yourself!" He continued yelling. His argument was justified I guess--I know he is just worried about me.

"You're starting to sound like Edward." I continued noticing the same tone Edward used with me just moments before.

"And it's likely he is correct." Just like Edward to say that.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid. Look I have to get back to class" I realized the time and next period is about to begin. "I just wanted to give you a heads up. I'll call if anything new happens." I promised.

"Alright. Bye love." Jasper said reluctantly. "Nothing silly." He added.

"Bye." I replied once again hoping he doesn't overreact.

TBC

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

I sat there for a long moment by myself waiting impatiently with fear and concern lingering in my head. They left so fast and so sudden. I tried to block it out of my head but I couldn't help but be reminded of the first time they had left me so suddenly. The pain. The loneliness. The emptiness. All things I never thought I would have to go through--with my future family--I did for all those months. I tried desperately to push these feelings away. I knew now--or should know--that he will never leave me again. He promised.

The sisters' appearance wasn't longer than fifthteen minutes and they have caused such chaos already. What is behind those pretty eyes and elegant hair? What are they hiding? A more pressing matter--How were they hiding their secrets from two of the most insightful people I know.

It felt awkward sitting here alone--at the Cullens' table. When Alice and Edward left abruptly everyone gazed up to our table and only saw me. Their questioning eyes only meant questions I could not answer. My only response to their curious gaze was to greet them with a warm smile. Or atleast trying to force my smile to mask the worry and concern that plagued me.

I thought the moment would never end and suddenly my savior came through the door he left from. He was to my side in mere seconds gracefully crossing the distance between us. Before I could ask him any news on the sisters the bell rang. Without a word he took my hand and led me out of the lunch room heading to our next class. He kept quiet the entire time--I'm guessing he's trying to keep information from me just to keep me safe--trust him to overreact when it comes to my safety.

We got to class and he kept quiet only to turn and smile at me every now and then to acknowledge my constant staring. The rest of the day followed the same trend since our lunch period. He escorted me to his volvo and there we waited til Alice showed up. His eyes were unsteady==constantly looking around to every shadow to every corner hoping to catch a glimpse of the sisters.

Before Alice got there a familair car pulled up beside us and Jasper appeared from the driver's side. His expression did not help the weight that was already on Edward's shoulders. Instantly I could see the load getting heavier as he studied Jasper's thoughts and expressions.

"Hey Jasper." I greeted, "What are you doing here?" I asked curious but knowing all too well the reason why he was here.

"Alice called me earlier and told me what's been going on around here." He replied. "Where is she?" He asked as he gazed around the parking lot in hopes to find his wife.

"She's on her way. Seems like she didn't find or see anything new since the lunchroom." Edward replied staring into space. "She's very frustrated." Edward frowned.

"How do you know?" Jasper asked with amazement in his voice.

"Because she keeps saying she's very frustrated." Edward laughed to himself.

Alice appeared in the parking alot a few moments later gracefully walking to the cars. She quickly realized that Jasper was here waiting for her and her face beemed with excitement.

"What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed with excitement as she ran and kissed him.

"I came to check up on you to make sure you didn't do anything 'silly'" he replied emphasizing the last word.

They began to fill Jasper in on the sisters and spoke very quickly--it was hard for me to understand so I drifted off in thoughts and looked around the parking lot. I caught Angela's attention and immediately waved to her. She waved back in response and gestured me to come to her.

"I'm going to talk to Angela for a sec." I said to the group of vampires. Edward seemed a little hesistant but he gave in and nodded in agreement.

I crossed the parking lot fairly quickly only tripping once on the way over to see Angela.

"Hey Angela!" I greeted

"Hey Bella! How are you?" she reponded with a genuine smile on her face.

"I'm good and you?" I replied now standing in front of her.

"I'm good." She replied.

"What are you up to this weekend?" I asked

She started talking about plans everyone was making for the weekend and I was immediately distracted when my sights caught a glimpse of the sisters walking across the lot to what I'm guessing was their car. The blonde looked over and our eyes met. She smiled and the strangest thing happened that caused my breathing to stop and my heart to race.

I shouldn't have been surprised when I felt Edward's arms quickly wrapping around my waist and pulling me close to him. I looked up to see his face and his eyes were full of worry. I glanced back to where I saw the sisters and they were gone--car and all.

"Hello Angela. How are you?" Edward quickly greeted the friendly girl standing before me while holding my quickly limping body.

"I'm doing great Edward. Thank you for asking." Angela replied beeming with a big smile.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but Bella and I have a prior engagement that we are quite late for." He played his role quite well.

"Don't worry. I understand completely. I guess I'll see you around alright?" Angela replied stil smiling.

"Of course." Edward replied. "Good bye Angela and we hope you have a nice day." Edward replied for the both of us before helping me back to the car.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward questioned once we were back near Alice and Jasper. "I heard your breathing stopped and your heart raced for no reason at all."

"I don't know." I replied. "I don't know how to explain it. It sems so strange. Who am I to talk about strange. Look at me surrounded by vampires and werewolves. What's ordinary about that." I laughed to myself noticing Edward's flinch when I said 'ordinary'. I placed a reassureing hand on his arm.

"It's just that..."I trailed off at a lost for words.

"Just explain as much as you can Bella. We won't think you are crazy." Jasper replied noticing my hesistation and possibly feeling the confusion and fear that rolled off of me.

"I saw the blonde sister." I continued and all three vampires were quickly alert and studying my expressions intently.

"Go on love." Edward urged.

"We looked into eachother's eyes. She smiled at me but I didn't feel threathened or anything. Well not until she did something with her eyes." I responded and Edward's arms tightened around me.

"Her eyes?" Alice asked with confusion in her angelic voice.

"Her eyes...they changed." I explained.

"What do you mean they changed?" Jasper exclaimed.

"They were dark brown and all of the sudden the color of her eyes glowed almost like the color of your eyes." I said looking at Edward. "Only it glowed! Like you can see it in complete darkness if it was the right time. And the shape of her pupils...they looked like a feline...a cat." I continued knowing full well that I was absolutely sounding like a patient of an asylum. "And before anyone noticed her eyes changed back."

"They glowed? Edward asked.

"Cat eyes?" Alice added

"I know it sounds crazy but I know that's what I saw!" I exclaimed hoping someone believed me.

"Love, it's fine. You're not crazy and it wouldn't surprise me if what you saw is correct. With all the strange things that are going on with them I wouldn't be surprised." Edward said in a soft comforting voice.

"What are we up against?" Jasper spoke softly to no one in particular.

"I think it's time to call Carlisle." Alice spoke.

TBC

Please Review!!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Confused? Definitely.

Intrigued? Yes.

Fear for myself? Slightly.

Fear for Bella? Beyond mundane words.

The sisters' appearance can only bring forth the fear that I have for the safety of my fragile Bella. This surpassed the threat I felt when James was hunting her. In this case, the threat was near and unknown. Unknown to myself and my thoughts and unknown to the futures that my sister could see. A threat that I deperately wanted to banish from the boundaries of Forks. Far enough away that I will slightly feel more comfortable taking my eyes off of her for one second. One second still seemed too long to me.

The drive home was tense and quiet. Bella had already informed Charlie that Alice was going to take her shopping after school. A normal lie that would make protecting her a bit more easy to accomplish. At home there would be seven vampires ready to protect one of our own. Part of this family she was and forever will be--as long as she wanted.

It's amazes me how this human girl was able to break through the dead hearts of seven monsters to cause them to love her dearly and to love them equally in return. I gazed from the road to take in her beauty. She sat in the passenger seat quiet and thoughtful gazing out the window as the green of the forest blurred past us. It still frustrates me that I could not hear her thoughts.

"Bella dear? Are you alright?" I finally spoke breaking the long silence. She glanced over and only nodded in response. "Please you have to tell me what's on your mind." I continued.

"I was just thinking--with my luck and all--are they after me?" She said softly. I cringed at the thought that yet another danger was in her path. A path that I forever will follow her on. Any boulders that disrupts her path--I will break. Any river that deters her way--I will help her cross. And any mountain that blocks her way--I will carry her over. This I promised and forever will keep that promise.

"I'm not sure love. I just hope it is a coincidence that they are in the same town." I tried to comfort her but the feeling in the back of my mind only grew stronger as mystery after mystery with the girls were discovered.

"What are we going to do?" She asked returning her sights to the forest.

"I think it's best if we leave that decision to Carlisle." I responded. "He and Esme are on their way back and should be home in a few hours. Until then I don't want you to worry about anything. You are safe with us--with me." I added.

"I know that Edward." She said softyly as she brought her hand to meet mine and held it gently in the warmth of her embrace.

Moments later we pulled into the drive of my home. I turned the car off and stepped out. Before I could get to her door she was already opening it and getting out. This was another thing that still frustrated me. So independent that she won't allow me to be a gentleman for her. I took her hand in mine and led her to the stairs.

As we walked I heard the thoughts of those inside. Some were of fear, frustration, and confusion. Some were excited about the new revelations, and one was too self absorbed that I didn't bother looking deeper into it. Bella and I started climbing the stares--at her pace of course--and in the midst of things she tripped and almost fell up the stairs. I quickly caught her and wrapped a strong arm around her. She looked apologetically at me and I could only smirk at her uncoordination. A split second later we heard the booming laughter of my brother Emmett.

_"I knew she was going to trip again." _He laughed again. _"What made it more hilarious is that she fell going up the stairs"_

"Emmett!" I screamed knowing I didn't have to scream too loud--he would hear me either way.

_"Sorry Edward. It's not my fault she can't walk." _He mentally replied.

I urshered her into the house making sure the stairs weren't a danger to her. We made it inside the house and everyone was gathered in the living room.

"Hey guys." Bella greeted. Emmett came over and pulled her away from me to give her a bear hug breaking the grip I had on her hand.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said excitedly as he twirled around with her in his embrace.

"Emmett! Emmett! Can't breath and getting motion sickness!" She exclaimed. He let her down softly on the floor trying desperately to hold back his laughter and amusement. He looked over and saw the glare that I was giving him.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"You know how she gets if she moves to fast." I answered. "Anyway--have we heard from Carlisle?" I asked turning towards Alice.

"Yes, he and Esme are on their way now. They are stopping for a quick feed but they should be here in about an hour or so." Alice replied.

"Good. We need to know what we are up agaist." Jasper added.

TBC

Please Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Standing there anxious and waiting for Carlisle and Esme to arrive was the longest of hours. We were lost and in the shadows of mystery and we needed our father to guide us to the truth. We desperately needed and wanted the truth. The truth that could take two turns--one was where the sisters weren't a threat to us and we wouldn't have to fight them, second was where the sisters were a threat and we would have to scramble to figure out what and who they were in order to protect our family--my family.

The incident that Bella went through with the blonde sister had me totally rattled. My mind was all over the place, my emotions unstable full of worry and frustration, and my visions were unclear. I gazed to the future and I saw us once again in the cafeteria staring and speaking to one another yet our eyes never leaving "that table". Other students were also whispering and glancing at "the table" yet no one occupied it. The seats were ghostly empty.

Jasper has never left my side since we arrived home. When Edward and Bella arrived at the house we felt no where closer to the truth than we were at that moment. Emmett and Rosalie took their seats at the bottom of the stair way and Edward and Bella settled into the couch. I didn't have the mindset to sit so I went and stood by the window gazing out into the forest. Jasper was quickly at my side wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer. I relaxed my head on his shoulders as a felt a wave of calm overcome my being. I smiled to myself knowing he would take care of me the best way he knew how. He kissed the top of my head gently and I felt him take a deep breath taking in my scent.

Time passed and yet none of us moved from our spots. My vision started to wander and I knew a vision was about to surface. Moments later I saw a glimpse of Carlisle and Esme walking through our front door and almost like it was their cue to walk on stage--my loving parents came through the door a few seconds later.

"Carlisle."

"Esme."

Everyone said in unison rising from their seats and moving into a group in front of the worried parents. I could see so many things in their expression--Jasper is probably getting an overload on emotions and Edward in thoughts.

"Calm down. Let's have a seat and we'll discuss this." Carlisle said in his calm manner. "Please." he urged as he motioned for the dining room. We all quickly complied to his request and moved towards the grand table. Everyone seemed to know where their place was around the table leaving the head of the table reserved for Carlisle.

"Now someone explain to me what happened." Carlisle asked as he and Esme sat down next to one another holding firmly yet softly onto eachother's hands.

"The new girls in town." I began talking quickly. "Edward, Bella, and I saw them at lunch during our break today. Edward tried to read their minds and he got nothing from them much like Bella. I tried my hand at their futures and I only saw voids in places where they should have been." I quickly said and I glanced over at Bella and I could see the concentration in her eyes as she tried to keep up with what I was saying. "And then in the parking lot." I spoke slower this time so Bella wouldn't strain herself. "Bella saw one of the sisters and her eyes glowed and changed inhumanly." I finished. "And that's when we called you two." I wanted to point out that fact.

"Well it seems we do have a serious situation in our hands." Carlisle finally spoke after registering our story. "Are you sure her eyes changed?" Carlisle asked turning to Bella for her answer. She only nodded meekly in response.

"And the other sister, has she shown an inhuman behavior?" He asked.

"Other than blocking my ability and Alice's vision--no" Edward responded seeking some sort of answer in this father's golden eyes. "What are we going to do Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"At this moment Edward, I don't want to jump to conclusions until we know for sure they are a threat to this family." Carlisle spoke calmly looking around the table while giving Esme's hand a comforting squeeze. "Or Bella." He added stopping his gaze on her.

In the corner of my eye I could see Edward flinch and tightened his shoulders as he imagined Bella once again in danger.

"We'll keep her safe Edward." I assured him. He only looked up to meet my eyes and I could see fear in them. _"I promise Edward. We won't let anything happen to her. You know that. We would all die before that happens, well not all of us, Rosalie might have an issue with that." _I added mentally slightly smiling to ease his worry. He only nodded in acknowledgement.

Just as I had convinced him that she would be safe I was suddenly overcomed with a vision. I stared off into space as I felt Jasper's arms tightened around my shoulders. I could feel everyone's piercing eyes on me now. I peered forward into the future to see the woods that surrounded our home. My vision took me around our home near the river yet nothing happened--I just saw trees. I came out of my vision as fast as I was overcomed by it.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper questioned quickly.

"I just saw the woods that surrounded the house." I replied lost and confused. "That was all the vision contained. Nothing but freaking trees" I exclaimed frustrated. Everyone looked just as confused as I was

"What?! It wasn't enough that I can't see those girls. Now my visions are going to go cryptic on me." I trailed off suddenly when something clicked in my head. "Edward?!" I exclaimed rising to my feet. _"Are they here??"_ I mentally screamed.

He turned his head away from me to concentrate and his eyes jutted back to mine in alarm in mere seconds. That look I knew all too well. Danger was near.

TBC

Please Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't think. I couldn't breath. All I could do was frantically jump to my feet and back my way into a corner. I gazed around the room--the sight was frightening--seven deadly vampires stood before me on their feet in the blur of a second. My head flew from one side to the other as I watched each pair vanished before my eyes. I stood still--trying to force my body to breath again. To respond to my natural instinct to breath. My future mother was quickly at my side trying to pry me away from the corner I unexpectedly found safe.

One second we were discussing our future plans and then in a split second when Alice came out of her vision and spoke his name in a way that made my hair stand on end--and that face, Edward's expression I didn't ever want to see again. That face was full of nothing but fear--fear that surrounded his family and myself--fear that he was unable to hide and control.

Another second went by and they were gone. Just gone.

Esme attempted once again to take me away from my corner. My vision was blurred when I gazed into her concerned eyes and the only thing I could do was wrap my arms around her as my legs buckled and I collapsed to the floor.

"They're here for me aren't they?" I gasped out trying to control my breathing.

"No dear Bella." She replied. "Don't concern yourself with this. We will keep you safe." She assured me as she rubbed my shoulders in her maternal ways.

"If anything happens to them Esme. I don't know if I could ever forgive myself." I stuttered quietly.

"Like we have told you before Bella. We're a strong family. And we take care of our own." She sung quietly. "You should know by now that you are one of us now." She pointed out.

"But if anything does happen--" I started but she quickly cut off my statement.

"Please Bella you should never think like that. Nothing will happen. I only pity those that try to stand against our family." She said with confidence. She tightened her grip around me pulling me closer to her cold body which I found very comforting.

"Aren't you scared?" I asked Esme as my buried my head deeper into her shoulders.

"Of course I am. I've never felt comfortable when we come across things like this. But I also know there are times when we do have to stand our ground." She said softly. "And if I know Carlisle he will find a solution to all this. Don't worry about the others dear. Carlisle will never let anything happen to them." She added.

We were quiet for a moment and in that moment I couldn't help but think of all the wrong things that could happen. With the mysteries that surrounded the sisters--what if they were stronger than Emmett? Fiercer than Rosalie? More strategic than Jasper? With Alice's visions to her disadvantage--what if they could surprise her? And I tried not to but just to think of anything harmful that could happen to my Edward--NO! I can't think like that I thought to myself. I shuddered and my body tightened at the thought. Esme only continued her nurturing trying to calm me down.

_"Please come back to me Edward." _I shouted in my mind as a tear fell from my eyes.

TBC

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

I ran. That's all I could do. I ran to face the threat head on. To make sure that my Bella was make sure I kept my promise to her. The promise that I will always keep her safe as long as she was with me. I saw the vision that Alice had seen and even then I was just as confused as she was. That was until she asked me if "they" were here.

I remembered quite well what had just occured moments ago. She had asked me those words in a tone that made my muscles tighten--if my heart could beat it would have raced itself to a heart attack.

I remembered concentrating on my surroundings--opening up my mind to hear all those around me. To extend my mind's reach far beyond our home into the woods that surrounded our house. I did and I felt that same uneasy feeling I once did in the cafeteria. That same unnerving sound that made my venom run in defense. The sound that I heard when I peered into the mind of the blonde--commotion and incorhent thoughts. Right then and there I knew that she was around. Somehwere. Too close to here. Too close to my family. Too close to my future wife.

But why I wondered.

My family knew quickly what we had to do. In split seconds we had spoken in quick low tones that only those with acute hearing could comprehend.

"I think I hear her." I quickly said to my family.

"Alice. Jasper. Take the south side." Carlisle instructed. "Emmett. Rose. You take the east. Edward and I will take the west." He continued swiftly. And in another second we were gone. As I ran I was pained to see my beloved Bella retreating to a corner as if to hide. All I wanted to do was grab her and run with her as far as we could go. Far pass the borders of this country. But, I knew in my mind that if they wanted Bella they would follow and I also knew that Esme would keep her safe until my return.

We ran. We ran as swiftly and quietly as we could. Carlisle and I swept the grounds for a few hundred feet until I caught the scent and I quickly recognized it. The scent--just like I remembered--was sweet and had a strange characteristic to it that I still could not quite remember.

"This way!" I yelled knowing full well that my siblings would hear my call.

I immediately followed the scent and I could hear Carlisle not too far behind me. As I ran the forest blurred past me yet I was getting no where closer to her yet I still heard her jumbled thoughts up ahead. They seemed like they weren't getting any closer like they were moving the same speed as I was.

_"Edward, we're right behind you."_

_"Does this secent seem weird to you"_

_"This scent is moving pretty far. There's no way she could have ran this far without us catching her."_

_"How much longer do I have to run."_

_"Hope she's a fighter."_

We continued running for another mile--which only took a few moments--when I noticed the incoherent thoughts disappeared all together. I abruptly stopped at one spot in the forest--my eyes searching my green surroundings. Moments later my father and siblings joined my side.

"Edward what's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Emmett asked with curiosity as he smashed his hand into his palm ready to fight.

"The scent stops right here." I replied noticing once again--like back at school--where her scent mysteriously stops in the middle of no where.

"That is strange." Carlisle spoke moving forward past me to examine the air before us. "It doesn't continue at all." He muttered to himself.

"Alice, dear, can you see anything or nothing for that matter." Jasper spoke softly to his wife.

"Not that I know of. I mean even if they are hiding in the bushes over there." Alice pointed randomly, "I still wouldn't know."

"How far do you think we are from the house?" Rosalie finally spoke deep in thought.

"A few miles I would say." Carlisle replied.

"Hmm." Rosalie muttered as she gazed around the forest.

"Rose, what is it?" Emmett asked.

"It's just that Edward needs to be in tuned with someone's mind before he can extend his reach on them right?" Rosalie asked. I nodded in response. "Well we are too far from the house and there's no way she was at the house and got here as quick as we did if Edward sensed her." She continued.

"You think I didn't hear her?" I interjected.

"No, I'm not saying you didn't. The scent proves that. I'm just saying no human could have ran all this way without us catching up to them." She replied as she continued cautiously gazing around the forest.

"This just proves that she is not human." Jasper pointed out.

"Question is." Carlisle started, "why was she here?"

TBC

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

We returned back to the house feeling very defeated. It was getting late and Edward had already taken Bella home, more than likely not returning until he has to change for school in the morning. The house had an eerie quietness to it. Carlisle and Esme made themselves comfortable on the couch holding each other's hand. Rosalie did the only thing that could take her mind off things—tuning up her car—and Emmett followed along with his beloved. Myself, however, could not do the things that comforted me—clothes, shopping, designing—there was just too many things on my mind. Too much worry and concern to just push aside.

I stood close to the window gazing out into the darkness of the night. My beloved Jasper stood close to me with a comforting arm around my waist. Every now and then he would sweetly kiss the top of my head and breathing in my scent. I peered into the future to check up on Bella and Edward, all things seemed normal—and then I looked into tomorrow's future.

"_Hmm that doesn't seem right."_ I thought to myself. The future I saw was that of the lunchroom again. The sisters were nowhere to be seen—of course – yet a lot could be seen in the faces of Edward and Bella. I continued looking into the future and studied their faces. They appeared to be shocked and confused constantly flickering their eyes from me to the sisters' table.

"Alice, dear, what do you see?" I heard Jasper speak softly noticing my emotional shifts.

"The cafeteria." I replied still focused on my vision. "Something unseen seems to be happening to Edward and Bella but I can't tell what." I continued softly.

"Are they hurt Alice?" Esme said hesitantly.

"No, they seem fine, just shocked about something." I responded coming out of my vision. I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I turned around to face my parents. Esme seemed highly relieved that no harm was going to befall on Edward and Bella.

"I suppose it's safe to guess that it has something to do with the sisters." Carlisle stated confidently.

I nodded my head in agreement. I gazed up to look into Jasper's eyes and could only see worry—worry for Bella, worry for his family, and most of all worry for me. I leaned up and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Try not to worry so much." I whispered into his ear as I smiled to ease his worry. "You'll get wrinkles." I joked.

"All I can do is worry at this moment." He replied giving me a small smile in return.

"That's all we can do." Carlisle added reluctantly.

"We'll figure something out dear." Esme responded placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Any new theories?" We heard Rosalie's voice rang into the room. We turned to see her and Emmett gracefully descend the stairs.

"Aliens, demons, half breeds—" I rattled off sarcastically.

"What?" Rosalie asked with confusion written all over her expression.

"I was just joking Rose." I replied rolling my eyes. "Did you really think I was serious?" I added

"So, no new theories." Rosalie stated completely ignoring my question.

"Not at the moment." Jasper responded letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Well we'll back to square one aren't we or have we ever left square one." Emmett finally spoke with a look of intense concentration.

"Alice had a vision that might have something to do with the sisters." Carlisle responded.

"Is everything alright?" Rosalie asked and surprisingly enough she sounded worried.

"Yeah no one is hurt or going to be." I said confidently.

"Edward is probably going to have an aneurism soon if we don't figure this out." Rosalie joked

"Don't joke like that dear." Esme scolded

"Sorry Esme." Rosalie apologized sheepishly.

TBC

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

He was quiet on the way home—a little too quiet. He focused on the road and his eyes wandered over the darkness ahead. His eyes gave him away. He was scared—scared of the possibilities of what could be out there, scared of the possibilities of the unknown, and knowing Edward he was scared of the possibilities of the many things that could happen to me.

We arrived at Charlie's in no time at all. My eyes were fixed at the open road ahead of me when my attention was interrupted when the car came to a stop. I glanced over to his side of the car—only he wasn't there. My eyes darted around the road and into the darkness trying to find him when the passenger door opened. I peered up to see his angelic face looking at me and my heart raced. He smiled as he offered his hand out to me. I quickly obliged and took hold of his hand as he helped me out of the car.

We were standing there for a moment just looking into each other's eyes and then he bent down and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll meet you upstairs in just a little while." He said softly into my hair. "Try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone." He added smiling into my hair. I nodded and tried to hold back a smile as I leaned into his chest.

I turned towards the house and glanced back to see him leaning against his Volvo watching me as I made my way to the house. I reached the porch and turned to see that he was already headed home to stash his car in the garage and to run back into my arms.

I turned back towards the door and walked in to hear the sound of a game coming from the living room. I walked in and saw Charlie sprawled out on the couch.

"Hey sweetheart." Charlie greeted me when he caught sight of me. "How was the shopping trip with Alice." He asked genuinely.

"It was ok." I lied.

"You didn't buy anything?" Charlie noticed.

"No, Alice brought enough stuff for the both of us." I replied.

"Figures, that girl is sweet and all but boy can she shop." Charlie laughed to himself.

"Well, I'm off to bed dad. It's been a long day." I stated as I headed towards the stairs. "Good night" I called out.

"Good night Bella." I heard Charlie call out as I made the trip to my bedroom.

I peered into my room to find that he wasn't back yet. I sighed as I grabbed my bathroom things and left to get ready for bed. I finished dressing down rather quickly and walked back to my bedroom. My first sight as I entered my room was my empty bed. I sighed in disappointment as I walked over to it and sat at the side. I glanced to the corner of the room and yelped in fear. There sitting in the dark corner of my room was my beloved angel. As sweet of an angel as he was he still scared me with his unannounced presence.

"Sorry love." He spoke quietly while he chuckled to himself.

"You could've warned me or something." I scolded him as I waited for my heart to return to normal.

"I told you I was coming back." He said in his defense still holding back his amusement.

"You seem disappointed when you walked in." He said noticing my longing for his presence.

"I thought you weren't back yet." I replied meekly as he smiled in response.

He rose from his seat and made his way to my bed and stretched his god like frame across the bed on "his side" of the mattress. I quickly followed his movement and laid next him crawling my way into the nooks of his body. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around his abdomen and he only pulled me closer.

"You need to sleep love." Edward spoke softly as he kissed the top of my head. "You had a long day."

"I'm not tired." I lied, honestly, I was exhausted beyond words.

"Shh." He responded. "Don't argue. Just go to bed." He added as he started to hum my lullaby.

"Edward, I'm not tired." I argued but it was useless. Moments later I was fighting a losing battle with exhaustion.

My vision went dark and it remained that way. A few or more moments later I knew I was deep in sleep and I was dreaming but this was a weird one. It remained dark except for these two yellow dots in the darkness. I couldn't make out what it was but they seem to grow in size like they were moving closer to me.

"_Bella. Bella." _A strange voice called out. Not a voice I was familiar with. It was a beautiful voice yet fierce and strong.

The dots got closer to me and that's when I realized they were a pair of feline eyes staring straight at me. Fear overtook me at that moment as I stared back into those strange and fearing eyes yet those eyes were also strong in character.

"_Bella. Don't be afraid."_ The voice spoke again urging me not to be afraid.

Suddenly a source of light radiated and lit up her face showing me her facial features—her eyes, her cheek bones, her lips—all showing a strong woman that no one should ever underestimate. A woman I recognized as the girl from school. I could only stare at this woman who was only a figure of my dreams yet she was so beautiful that I could only compare her to the Cullens.

Suddenly, in the midst of my amazement, a shadow floated by behind her. She quickly sensed it as she shifted her sights behind her. Her gaze came back to mine and for the first time I saw fear in them and in a blink of an eye she was gone.

She was just gone

"_Come back!" _I screamed.

TBC

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

I watched my sweet angel as she slept. So peaceful—so serene—all the problems in our world seem to disappear when she goes into her slumber. These were the times I wish I could sleep. Just to put all of our problems to the side for just a few hours and only dream of us and our future—our life together. Just a few hours was what I desired at this moment --just to drift off-- but I know that is not possible.

I haven't slept for so many years now I don't even remember what it was like. What it was like to relax. What is was like to dream. I forgot how dreams felt. That was until the day she finally came into my life. From then on my life was nothing but a dream and she reminded me of the human that was in me.

A dream that I-- at my weakest moment—turned into a nightmare. I ran from her. I ran from the life that I wanted with her. I ran for her safety. If I could change it all I would have never ran at all. Never to have caused her so much pain. I looked at her peaceful state and wondered how I could have ever hurt her like that. I smiled to myself when I remembered that it was her that saved me from my nightmare and spun my world around once again to this blissful life with her.

"Come back." Bella murmured in her sleep.

I looked down to study her face and she seemed worried almost as if she was searching for someone and she couldn't find them.

"Don't go." She spoke softly.

Was she dreaming of me? Was she calling me back in her dream? Does the cut that I caused her run so deep that even when I returned and promised her I would never leave her again still leave her skeptical of my commitment?

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere my love." I gently whispered into her ear as I kissed the top of her head slowly breathing in deep to take her scent in. It still burned my throat but I've grown used to it again. It took a little time but it was something I had to do.

She began to settle back down and relaxed again. I watched her until the sun was threatening to break through the horizon. I gently and subconsciously unwilling to break from her grasp. I knew I had to get back to the house to change and retrieve my car. I made my way to her window and with one look at her form I jumped from the window and landed silently on the ground below. I ran back home as fast as I could. All I could think was the faster I got there the faster I could return to my beloved Bella.


	11. Chapter 11

Morning came by quickly this morning. Everyone was still on alert after yesterday's incident. Rosalie and Emmett returned to the garage to play with her car again. Carlisle had returned to the hospital for an early shift. And Esme and Jasper retreated into their own respective books. For me ,however, getting ready for school had my mind preoccupied for a few hours-- matching these jeans with that shirt, this jacket with that shirt, this necklace with the color of the shirt, and then my hair takes at least an hour to perfect.

As I was putting the finishing touches to my hair I heard Edward's Volvo pull into the drive. _"Welcome home Edward."_ I thought to him. He was already in his room changing as I finished the artwork on my head and then I made my way downstairs to see him already at the door.

"In a hurry?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I don't want to leave her alone for too long." He answered quickly.

"If you had it your way you would never leave her." I said jokingly.

"You are more than likely correct on that one." He responded as a smirk formed on his lips.

"Edward there's something you need to know about school today." I started noticing his direct attention on me now. "Something is going to happen at lunch today that's going to shock you and Bella but I don't know what yet." I continued as his eyes grew wider the more I spoke. "Don't get too worried. None of you are going to be hurt." I added to reassure him.

"But something does happen." He pointed out as I nodded in response. "We should keep Bella out of school today." He said quickly overreaction quite apparent in his voice.

"First off I don't think Bella will like that. And second nothing harmful is going to happen so quit overreacting." I stated watching for a reaction.

"So you're just going to leave her in the middle of danger's path?" He said coldly scowling at me.

"She's not in any danger Edward. And besides she's a danger magnet remember. Danger knows her all too well. They're like bestfriends." I responded as he stiffened to my words. "Look don't worry too much we will keep her safe. Plus I doubt Charlie would like it if Bella ditched." I added.

"Fine." He said as he gave up on the argument. "But her future is your highest priority. 24/7 supervision." He ordered.

"That's fine with me." I replied.

"Look, I'm going to be late picking her up. See you at school?" Edward continued

"Don't you always?" I replied forming a wide smile on my face. He turned towards the door and left to go back to his love. I walked over to where my Jasper had made himself comfortable.

"Jasper, I'm about to leave." I said as I sat in his lap taking up all of his attention now.

"Be careful Alice. Try to stay out of trouble today." He responded.

"How much trouble could I get into?" I said with mock hurt in my voice.

"With you involved?" He asked. "A lot." He continued not waiting for me to reply.

"I resent that." I said in shock as I slapped his arm in protest.

"Alice you're going to be late dear." He added as he leaned in to kiss me gently.

"I'll call if anything happens." I said as I rose from his legs.

"Please do." He added as I kissed him one last time before I walked my way to the door. "Nothing silly" He called out as I got into my car.

The drive to school was painless and quick. I parked in our usual spots pulling into the spot next to Edward's Volvo. He and Bella were out of the car already standing next to one another while they waited for me.

"Took you long enough." Edward sarcastic greeting made me smile.

"Edward be nice." Bella scolded him. He smirked at her apologetically.

"Hey Bella!" I exclaimed as I went to hug her. "Shall we." I said as I pulled away from her and gestured towards the school. The three of us walked towards the building catching glances every so often from the humans.

"I'll see you two at lunch." I called out as I made my way to my first class of the day. I went to my assigned seat and instantly focused on everything else besides the class. I peered into the future and I saw the same cafeteria vision I've seen many times before. I guess that future is unavoidable at this point. My classes few by for me as I waited in anticipation for lunch period to arrive. The bell finally rung loud and clear—time to find out what these sisters are up to.

I left my class with haste and practically ran to the lunch room. I entered the large room and spotted Edward and Bella right away—they were standing in line getting Bella some food. I gracefully made my way to our table and glanced at the sisters' table as I took my usual seat. The sisters haven't arrived yet but I peered into the future again and it was still ending the same way as I've first foreseen it. Moments later Edward and Bella took their seats next to me.

"Edward, did you fill her in on what's about to happen?" I asked Edward as he took his chance to glance to the other tables.

"Yes I did and like you expected she didn't want to stay away." Edward said with disappointment in his voice.

"Edward, please don't be mad." Bella pleaded. "If this helps us in any way to figure out what's going on I want to be involved." She continued.

"I see it more like you running towards a bomb instead of going the opposite direction." Edward replied.

"Edward! Be nice! Like I said nothing bad is going to happen." I scolded him.

"But Alice—" Edward began.

"No but's about it." I interrupted. "Quit overreacting she is safer with us than by herself." I finished as I peered into the future and saw many students look up to the entrance of the cafeteria. The door had opened but no one entered. "They're coming. Now act human." I ordered as I put two and two together. "That means you too Bella." I said as I laughed to myself. She just looked at me as if I was an alien.

The three of us stared at the entrance of the cafeteria in anticipation. Moments later the sisters walked through those doors with such grace and confidence that they caught the attention of the entire male population in the cafeteria besides Edward. They made their way to their table and sat in the same spots that made them face us. They instantly looked over to us and locked eyes with ours.

They exchanged a quick look and the petite one looked over and locked her gaze on us and suddenly Bella almost jumped out of her seat and Edward jerked his head towards their table eyes wide with shock.

"_Edward! What's wrong?"_ I exclaimed mentally.

"I heard her." Edward said softly as he slowly turned his head to meet my intent stare.

"I think I did too." We heard Bella added hesitantly. Edward and I turned our attention to Bella now.

"What do you mean you think you heard her?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"I swear I heard her in my head." She replied more sure now that she heard things right.

"What did she say?" I asked curious now.

"Human."

"Vampire."

They both said at the same moment. They exchanged a look of shock between themselves.

"They know?" I choked out.

TBC

Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

_Human_

_Human_

_Human_

That single word continuously lingered in my thoughts. Human. A word spoken in a soft velvety voice. A voice that was wise and strong in character. I was absolutely sure that it was her that had said those words in my head. But how? She looked human--unlike her sister. She didn't seem as indestructible as her sister nor did she seem physically strong at the least bit yet she had the confidence like she knew she was untouchable.

I went through the rest of the day pondering my thoughts. Every so often I would glance over to Edward as he stared at with me worry easily seen in his golden eyes.

"Bella, you haven't spoken since lunch." Edward stated worry in his voice. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm fine Edward." I finally spoke. "Just a little freaked out right now." I added as I gazed at the clock and then turned my attention back to Edward. I looked over to examine his expression as he stared off into space with look of concentration on his face. He slightly nodded to himself after a moment.

"Edward?" I spoke quietly.

"Alice can't see anything after school." He spoke as he frowned in confusion.

"The sisters?" I asked.

"No, she can't see anything." He responded. "Wolves." He said silently with such venom in his voice.

"Jacob is here?" I asked slightly excited and more confused than anything. I haven't spoken to him since the trip to Italy. He has been ignoring all my attempts to get in touch with him. And now all of the sudden he wants to show up at my school? Why?

"Yes." He said coldly. "It seems he wants to talk to you." He added hesitantly.

"Do we know why?" I asked.

"No. He hasn't arrived on campus yet." He responded and then he turned his attention back to the teacher wanting to drop the topic of discussion.

I knew all too well why he didn't like this one bit--a new born werewolf with a temper? What was there to fear? But I knew that's why Edward was against me being anywhere near Jacob. He also knew we were the best of friends but he knew the danger that lurked behind that strong exterior. A switch that could flicker on in an instant and an instant was all it will take.

The bell for the end of the school day finally rang. I gathered my things as Edward rose from his seat. He quickly took my things that I've collected and carried them for me as we made our way to the door only to be greeted by an anxious Alice.

"Ready?" Alice sung in her angelic voice.

"Alice—" Edward said coldly.

"What Edward? He's not going to hurt her." She replied quickly.

"Time after time you keep pushing her towards the ticking bomb you know that right?" Edward stated as we walked towards the parking lot.

The crisp air bit at my exposed skin as we made it outside. Edward and Alice escorted me to the car and there across the end of the lot was Jacob standing next to his motorcycle. I peered up to look at Edward and he was a nervous wreck.

"Edward?" I started. "Don't Freak. But stay here. I don't want him agitated." I spoke softly.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight Bella." He argued.

"I'll be in sight. I'm just going over there and I doubt he'll phase in the middle of all this." I pointed to all the humans that were oblivious to the mythical creatures that surrounded them.

"Bella, that's not something to joke about." He quickly argued.

"Edward—please." I begged.

"Fine." He reluctantly agreed. "If I feel that you are in any danger I'm coming over there."

"Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed. "The slightest twitch from him and you'll think I'm in danger." I argued. "Plus with you around that will probably make him madder. You only come if I say you do. Please Edward we don't need any more on our plate as it is." I finished.

"We'll do it your way." He said quietly as he leaned in the kiss my forehead. "Now hurry back." He added as I turned and made my way across the lot stopping a few feet from my angry best friend.

"Jacob." I said coldly.

"Bella." He replied mirroring my tone.

"Jake, what are you doing here." I sighed out.

"I wanted to ask you to let your leeches know they are starting to get to close to the treaty line." He spoke getting straight to the point.

"Jacob what are you talking about. The Cullens know better than to hunt all the way over there." I defended my future family.

"Just like you to defend a bunch of parasites. I saw a blonde running a little too close to our land last night." He replied. "I know it was a bloodsucker, she was moving too fast to be human." He continued. "Lucky for me I wasn't close enough to smell that wretched scent." He grimaced at the thought of catching a vampire's scent.

"Jake I swear to you that the Cullens would never stray so close to your land." I argued. "They're honoring their side of the treaty."

"Then who did I see Bella if it wasn't one of them." He said coldly. "They're the only leeches in town."

"Actually—" I started and that's when everything turned weird and my comprehension on reality turned upside down.

"That's her!" Jacob exclaimed as I turned around to see the sisters walking towards us. I looked around in panic as I realized they were headed straight for us and then I caught the site of their car—Jacob was parked right next to it.

"Oh you would do that." I yelled at him and he looked at me in disbelief and confusion. I turned to walk back towards Edward when I felt a hand grab my arm and I could feel the hot warmth of his body flow pass the many layers of clothing I had on. "Jacob let me go." I ordered him.

"We're not done talking." He said angrily.

"I am done talking Jake." I seethed through my teeth as I took a quick glance from the corner of my eye—they were getting closer --quickly and gracefully closing the gap between us. "Now let me go!" I ordered again. I could see Edward take a threatening step when I quickly raised my hand to stop his approach. I didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of the school's parking lot.

"No." He breathed back.

"I would do as she asked." A beautiful voice rung through our ears as I turned to see the blonde gazing at me with a look that I could only read as concern and worry. Her sister was mere inches behind her turning her stare from me to Jacob.

"Who are you to tell me what to do leech?" Jacob said quietly and defensively. I could feel his body tighten as if he was getting ready to phase at a moment's notice.

"Leech?" She replied laughing to herself. "Hardly." She refocused and held an intense stare with Jacob.

"Now let her go wolf." She ordered her eyes seemed determine and strong.

"How did you know?" Jacob said coldly.

"Now you don't want to get angry and cause a scene do you?" The younger sister stated ignoring his previous question.

Jacob and I continued to study this girl as she stood before us. Then suddenly just like I've seen yesterday her eyes changed as the colors glowed an eerie gold and her pupils dilated and formed vertical slits. "Let her go." She commanded softly.

"You don't scare me." Jacob replied almost unaffected by the sudden threat. He abruptly moved my body behind his as if to shield me. Suddenly things got weird-- even for me. Her eyes --as gold as they were-- started changing again, now they had a reddish tone to their color.

"Let her go." She commanded again this time I felt the dominance of her voice that was so strong and so compelling that moments later I felt Jacob release his grasp on my arm.

"Jacob?" I breathed out shocked that he quickly obeyed.

"Now leave." She continued as she watched him submissively get on his bike and kick start it to life.

"Jacob?" I spoke again. "What are you doing?" I asked bewildered. He gave me a look that I recognized when a child would give to a parent when they had to something they didn't want to. And moments later he rode off out of my sight. I turned back to face the blonde sister.

"Are you alright Bella?" She asked in her comforting voice—her eyes had already returned to their normal state.

"Ye-Yes." I stuttered.

"Don't be afraid Bella." She said and her voice reminded me of the voice in my dream. "We're not here to hurt you." She continued.

"Then why are you here." I choked out.

"In due time Bella." She said as she turned towards her car.

"Were you in my head?" I exclaimed to the petite girl before I could help myself.

"_I thought you would've guessed by now."_ She spoke in my head as she giggled. _"Well with your boyfriend being a telepath and all."_

"_How'd you know?"_ I thought.

"_I sensed it the first day we met_." She replied.

"_Will you tell me why you're here?" _I asked mentally again.

"When things—" She started searching for words. "When things 'solidify' Bella everything will start to make sense." She finished as she climbed into the passenger seat.

They both climbed into the car as Alice and Edward joined my side. We watched as they pulled out and left school grounds leaving me there stunned and confused. Edward pulled me close to his side.

"What was that about?" Alice asked cautiously.

"What did she mean 'when things solidify'? Edward added.

"What was with Jacob?" I asked no one in particular.

TBC

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks to all those that read and reviewed my story. Please continue to do so and I'll try to keep this as interesting as possible. Please let me know what you think of this Chapter.

EPOV

What series of events did my sister and I just witness--weird to say the least. First, Jacob—hard-headed, stubborn, temperamental, aggressive Jacob—unwillingly and submissively gave into the commands of the sisters. Second, we sensed that they were highly protective of Bella…why? Third, what did the younger sister mean when she said "when things _solidify_"? The last reason for all of our confusion, what did the red eyes of the oldest one mean?

Alice and I waited just like we were instructed to do—waited until Bella needed us. When I felt that I was needed I tried to be the hero but her protesting hand stopped me dead in my tracks. I could see the reason behind her behavior even though she doesn't like to show it to us—she didn't want to seem weak especially at this point in time. Just when I was going to break my promise to Bella and come to her rescue I heard her—I heard the protectiveness and concern in her voice—as she approached the two feuding friends. My instincts reacted as I took a few steps towards my beloved Bella and was stopped abruptly by strong small hands.

"Wait Edward." Alice instructed.

"But—" I argued

"No. Look." She said as she revisited her vision.

I gazed into her mind and saw her vision—the vision of us standing there at the end of the parking lot together watching the sisters' car drive into the distance—where Bella was unharmed.

I replayed that memory in my mind many times as I drove us to my home. I cursed and punished myself countless times on the way. I shouldn't have let her meet Jacob alone. I should've been right there beside her. Why did I let her talk me into leaving her in danger once again? I couldn't help but think of all the wrong things that could've happened to her in those short minutes. Jacob could've phased and hurt her. The sisters could've hurt her or worse.

God what was I thinking I tormented myself. What on earth convinced me to let her stand alone?

"Edward." Bella softly said breaking me from my concentrated thoughts.

"Yeah." I replied absent mindedly.

"We're here." She spoke softly.

"What?" I responded shocked as I gazed at my surroundings. We were indeed in the driveway of my home and I didn't realize or remember how I even got us there. "I'm sorry I must have spaced out for a little bit." I apologized.

"Spaced out is not the word for it." She slightly smirked. "I've been trying to talk to you since we left school. Comatose would be a better world to describe the way you've been acting." She added smiling with her eyes.

"Love I'm so sorry." I said softly staring into her caring brown eyes.

"It's ok Edward. I was just worried. What's on your mind that has you so distracted?" She asked with concern.

"It's just everything that has happened today." I spoke with such hate for myself. "Everywhere you turned today trouble was there waiting for you and I constantly let you walk right into it." I continued and I noticed her thoughtful gaze as she stared into my eyes. I knew she understood where my hateful tone was directed. "First with allowing you go to the cafeteria." I spoke again.

"But I wasn't hurt or in danger Edward." She argued.

"But Bella we didn't know if we were hurt or not. We had no idea what was going on and yet I let you go there." I defended my point. "And the worst part was the parking lot. I let you convince me to leave you to face danger alone Bella." I continued painfully.

"It was something I needed to do." She assured me as she placed a gentle hand on my face and softly caressed my marble skin letting the warmth of her hand comfort me. "Plus I know you love saving me so I knew I was safe as long as you were around." She added looking deep into my eyes.

"Bella I'm going to go insane if I keep putting you in danger." I said seriously. "My skin--as permanent as it is—is going to get wrinkles from all this stress." I added as I slightly smirked.

"Oh Edward." She sighed out as she leaned in to kiss me. She melted into the kiss as I tried—as difficult as it was—to keep our moment under control as best as I could. Before things got out of control I pulled away from her sweet embrace.

"Bella you constantly test my self control." I sighed--if I needed to breathe I would be regaining control on those instincts right now. "We should get inside and see what Carlisle thinks of our newfound information." I stated as I watched her regain her composure. She nodded in agreement but I could see she was disappointed that I ended our kiss—to be honest I was disappointed as well but I thought Bella has faced enough danger for one day.

I departed from my car and quickly reached her door before she had a chance to open it herself. I offered my hand and she quickly took it as I helped her from my Volvo. I escorted her to the house paying close attention to her when she reached the stairs. Didn't want a repeat of what happened yesterday I thought to myself.

"_Crap…she didn't trip." _I heard Emmett's thoughts as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Emmett!" I scolded.

"_Sorry Edward I had some money on that one and I just lost to Jasper." _He replied mentally disappointment clear in his voice.

"I'll deal with you two later." I added before we reached the door to the house as Bella watched my one sided mental conversation confused. "Emmett." I responded and she quickly understood.

We made it into the house with Bella unscathed and I was satisfied that we made it safely. Once inside we saw that everyone was gathered in the living room. We made it down the stairs and joined the others. I led Bella to an open seat on the couch as I sat on the arm of the couch next to her.

"_Alice filled us in." _Carlisle told me mentally from the other side of the living room. "Bella are you doing ok?" He asked genuinely.

"I'm ok Carlisle." She responded smiling in return.

"You all have had a long day from what I've been told. At least it's the weekend and we'll be able to have some sort of break from everything." Carlisle continued.

"Break?" Bella asked confused.

"Some of us need to hunt this weekend." I replied.

"You are going too?" She choked out.

"Yes love. I haven't hunted since we've returned from Italy." I flinched at the thought of Italy. "But I'm not leaving you alone. Esme and Alice had already cleared it with Charlie and you're staying here for the weekend. And I'm not going far. We are hunting rather close to Forks so we'll be home later on tonight. " I spoke softly trying to comfort her.

"Sorry I didn't know you haven't hunted." She spoke apologetically.

"No need to apologize love." I responded as I leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"How is Charlie allowing me to stay here knowing that you would be here?" She asked noticing a flaw—raising her eyebrow.

"Esme told Charlie that the boys are going on a hiking trip with Carlisle and the girls are staying home for a girl's weekend." Alice chimed in with excitement written all over her face as she skimmed through the many possibilities that she could do to Bella—clothes, make up, shopping, make-overs.

"Bella is not going to like that Alice." I warned her.

"Edward! Hush! Don't ruin this weekend for me!" Alice threatened.

"Wait…what? What's going on?" Bella ranted warily.

"Don't worry Bella! It'll be fun!" Alice exclaimed.

"Haha" she laughed nervously. "You sure I can't wait for you to return and then come over Edward." Bella stated nervously clearly running through all the possibilities that Alice had in store for her.

"Don't worry Bella, she won't do anything you don't want to do." I assured her as Alice scowled at me in disapproval.

"When are you leaving?" She asked looking up to me.

"In about an hour or so that way we can return as soon as possible." I said gently smiling.

We spent the next hour gathered in the living telling past stories—mostly about Emmett's poorly executed schemes that usually ended badly for him—trying to lighten the mood in the living room. More for Bella's benefit than ours—I could see that she was scared possibly from me leaving or Alice's plans for her—and of course it was a way for me to payback Emmett for betting against my future wife's luck. The hour flew by quick as Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper and I prepared to go on our hunting trip.

"Bella, we're about to leave." I spoke gently as I made my way to the couch where she had made herself comfortable. "We're be back soon love." I added as she stared up at me.

"Ok." She spoke softly. "Have fun" She added as I leaned down to kiss her gently.

"I love you." I said.

"And I love you." She responded smiling with her eyes as I turned to leave heading towards the door to our home. I glanced towards the stairs to find Alice and Emmett sitting there with excitement in their eyes. "What are you two up to?" I asked them as I read their minds and they were both masking their true thoughts.

"Nothing!" They exclaimed in unison.

"That better be all." I said threateningly as I raised my eyebrow in suspicion.

"_This is going to be so much fun!" _They thought unison once again as they exchanged a glance at one another eliciting a growl from me in response. I glanced over to Bella and she looked very nervous of the events that might pass during these hours that I'm gone.

"You two better behave. If one hair is missing from her head you will have to deal with me." I scolded. They nodded in response yet I still didn't believe them. I made my way outside to meet with the other members of my family as they waited for me patiently—or as patient as Rosalie could achieve.

"It rook you long enough." Rosalie screeched.

"Rosalie." Carlisle scolded as she looked down in guilt.

"Sorry Carlisle." She said meekly.

"Are we ready to head out?" Jasper chimed in as everyone nodded in agreement. We turned towards the woods that surrounded our home and we ran. Carlisle led the way as I slowed my pace to keep in group with the others. We ran through the woods quickly as the trees blurred past us. We silently glided over the cold ground beneath us keeping our senses on high alert to hear any animal that maybe nearby. A couple miles out we smelled a group of deers running through the woods. Carlisle quickly turned our group in their direction as we continued for mere seconds until we had them in our sights. Simultaneously we crouched in our predatory stance ready to leap at a moment's notice—the weak animals never noticing our presence.

On Carlisle cue we leapt forward for the kill--each of us taking down a large prey of our own as we drank in their warm yet not so satisfying blood. We drank our fill till our eyes glowed a dark gold. We had hid our prey's carcasses in bushes nearby while looking for our next meal.

"_Edward." _A familiar voice I've heard before rang through my mind. My family stared at me in confusion as I listened to the voice softly speak to me. _"Edward, I need to speak with you—peacefully" _She continued in a wise voice.

"_Where are you?" _I replied knowing she would be able to hear my thoughts.

"_Once you agree that this will be a peaceful meeting." _She said ignoring my question.

"_I can't promise much." _I sneered as venom formed in my mouth.

"_I mean you no hard Edward." _She assured me. For some odd reason—I believed her.

"_Where are you?" _I questioned again.

"_You will find me at the meadow. You know where that is." _I knew exactly where the place was. The place where Bella truly saw me—my physical self—for who I really was. A monster.

"_Why there?" _I thought confused.

"_I will explain when you arrive." _She finished as I gazed around my surroundings and saw the confused and concerned looks from my family.

"Edward?" Carlisle began, "Are you alright?"

"It's one of the sisters. She just contacted me." I replied in a low voice as I studied my surroundings again only to find nothing.

"What?" Jasper and Rosalie exclaimed. "What did she want?" Jasper added shocked.

"She wants to meet me." I responded absentmindedly still looking into the shadows.

"Alone?" Carlisle questioned.

"She didn't say." I said.

"Where is the meeting place?" Rosalie asked.

"The meadow where Bella and I go to." I responded.

"Why there?" Jasper said just as confused as before.

"Again, she didn't say why." I replied.

"Are we going or what?" Rosalie spoke breaking out of her confusion reborn with new excitement.

"Carlisle?" I spoke knowing his answer would weigh more than mine.

"I think it will be good to see what she wants. As long as we go together just in case." He replied. We nodded in agreement. "Edward, lead the way." He instructed. I did as I was told as I turned towards the direction of our meadow and ran full speed towards the clearing. It didn't take us long but we finally made it to Bella and I's personal spot in Forks. We cautiously stepped from the defenses of the trees into the clearing as the moonlight radiated our surroundings.

"Where are you?" I called out.

"_Here" _she replied as I saw the reaction on my family's faces. They too heard her voice in their minds. Across the meadow, we saw the youngest of the sisters step from behind a large tree as the moonlight lit her face showing off her delicate features and clear white skin.

Suddenly I heard a threatening growl—I quickly reacted crouching down in my defensive stance—only to discover the growl came from my sister. I looked over in shock as she prepared to leap towards the young girl.

"_This is for all the trouble you've caused my family!" _Rosalie thought

"Rose don't!" I screamed only the words barely left my mouth as she blurred forward to the unsuspecting girl. I glanced towards the girl as I watched Rosalie's blurred figure continue forward to her target. The girl acted quickly and stepped behind the tree she stood by. Split seconds later Rosalie reached her destination only to turn to look at us in disappointment and confusion.

"She's gone." Rosalie called out.

"What?" Jasper exclaimed as he mirrored Rosalie's expression.

"She's not here." Rosalie trailed off as her sight found her prey again—we followed her gaze--this time she was on another side of the meadow.

"_She moved so fast. I didn't even hear her." _Carlisle thought.

"I mean you no harm." She spoke gently trying to convince my volatile sister. Just as before, Rosalie leapt forward and once again the girl stepped behind the tree and vanished into the shadows.

"What is going on?!" Rosalie yelled in frustration as she studied her surroundings.

"Rosalie, come to us now." Carlisle instructed. "No more of this nonsense." He scolded. "We came here to learn from this girl and we'll hear what she has to say." He finished as Rosalie made it back to us looking defeated. "It's ok for you to come out now." Carlisle called out a few moments later.

The girl emerged from her spot where she once appeared to us. She watched us hesitantly as she made her way to us stopping a few feet before us.

"Thank you for meeting me." She spoke gently. "Edward, I want to apologize for our behavior that we've presented in the past few days." She softly apologized.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Edward." Carlisle chided noticing my icy tone. I felt a calm wash over me as I realized it was Jasper's doing.

"_I can't feel her or affect her Edward." _Jasper thought to me. Another thing to worry about I thought to myself.

"I apologize." I spoke. "This is my father Carlisle and my siblings Rosalie and Jasper." I introduced. "And you are?" I asked assuming my normal role as the gentleman.

"I'm Gabrielle." She replied her eyes watching us intensely. "It is nice to finally meet you." She added.

"What are you? No offense." Rosalie interjected.

"I am what you would call a witch." She replied giggling softly.

"A witch you say?" Carlisle spoke with interest. "I've heard of stories of your existence but I've never thought I would get to meet one." He spoke quickly with excitement.

"Like yourself, Carlisle, we hide our true selves from the mortal world." She replied honestly.

"And your sister? She doesn't seem like a witch." Jasper asked.

"Technically she is not my sister. But I'll let her explain her origins. Cyanne is much better at this than I am." She replied.

"May I ask why you are here?" I asked curiously.

"A few days ago I had a vision of my future." She sighed out. "A future that I've dreaded ever coming true. You see for awhile now Cyanne and I have been running. We're being hunted but we don't know by whom." She began.

"You see the future?" Jasper interrupted noticing a resemblance to his wife.

"Yes but it is uncommon for me to get one. Only in dire circumstances do they appear to me and I don't take them lightly." She replied

"Why are you being hunted?" Carlisle asked.

"A long time ago, when I was still young to my magic, my family was attacked by a few vampires. I was the only one that survived. I ran to the forests of Canada where I met Cyanne. Her family had taken me in where I slowly learned how to grasp the magic within me. I was only there for a few years when her family was attacked by the same vampires that attacked my family. And like before, Cyanne and I were the only ones that survived because her mother made us run. We've been on the run ever since. Actually for a quarter of a century now."

"Wait did you just say a quarter of a century? You look no more than seventeen." Jasper interrupted again.

"Yes, unlike you and Cyanne who escape time, I age much slower than mortals. Much slower."

"Why would all that bring you here?" Rosalie asked.

She explained. "Like I said, I had a vision of a future that led us south. We made our way down pass Seattle when we came across a vampire's scent trail that Cyanne picked up on outside of Forks. I also sensed something in the trail—an energy trail-- and I used my magic to connect with it and there I saw the one of the purest of souls that were common in both the scent and in my vision—Bella. That confirmed it for us so then we came to Forks and that's where we saw Bella—with you Edward." She explained.

"What did you pick up exactly from the trail?" Carlisle asked very intrigued as she hesitantly looked into each of our eyes.

"Danger that is coming for Bella." She reluctantly explained.

"What did you see exactly?!" I exclaimed fear and panic now coursing through my being.

"I guess I can just show you." She replied.

"Show me?" I asked confused now yet never diminishing my anxiety.

"Yes." She responded softly as I watched her focus and suddenly her mind was open to me. It was like a veil was lifted from her mind and now she was open to me. She revisited her vision and the things I saw only made my muscles tighten in anger and my venom run in defense.

"Edward what do you see." Carlisle asked.

"Victoria." I spat out in disgust.

"_I can feel her now Edward. She's frightened." _Jasper thought to me.

"Terrified would be a better word." She interrupted as our gaze came to hers. "They won't stop until they kill us and the worst part is I don't know why they're doing this."

"Show me your other vision. Maybe I might recognize them." I instructed only to feel her barrier block my mental intrusion once again. "What are you hiding?" I asked coldly.

"Nothing. The vision hasn't solidified yet and there are still factors nonexistent in the vision. Once those events have passed then it will become clearer. Until then I don't want you to worry about any of that." She replied.

"That's what you meant when you told Bella 'when things solidify'." I replied putting some of the many puzzle pieces together.

"Yes." She replied.

"Why Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm guessing that it has to do with something I'd sensed the first time I saw her." I said softly.

"What did you sense?" Jasper questioned.

"Bella has some sort of unconscious pull to her that draws people in. She easily builds bridges wherever she goes. Vampires, wolves, humans, witches—it doesn't matter--we're all drawn to her in a way." She explained.

"Even danger?" I sighed out.

"Yes—her pull is unbiased to say the least." She replied staring at the cold ground.

"I guess we weren't joking when we said she was a danger magnet." Jasper added as I scowled at him.

"Where is your sister now?" Rosalie asked.

"She's in the woods by your house watching over Bella." She replied quickly.

"What is she doing there?" Carlisle asked worried.

"She was keeping an eye on Bella last night. When you ran after her she came across that vampire's scent again down near the land of the wolves." She replied.

"The Quileute." Jasper corrected as she nodded.

"Victoria was near?" I exclaimed worry and concern for my Bella rising.

"She was. Cyanne said she ran up north." She said relief clear in her voice.

"Why are you so protective of her?" Rosalie asked thoughtful now.

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	14. Chapter 14

APOV

_Ahh! Bella looks so gorgeous with the make up that I did for her and oh that hair--Esme was doing a great job with that--I thought to myself. I smiled gleefully as I looked up to see a tortured look plastered on Bella's face._

_"Oh quit pouting. It's not like it's going to kill you." I joked._

_"You never know it might." She replied dryly._

_My phone vibrated in my pants pocket. I placed down the make up applier on the table as I reached into my jeans to retrieve my phone. Edward--it was my brother calling from his hunting trip. I flipped open the phone as I created distance between Bella and myself--just in case there was trouble--I didn't want to freak her out more than she already was at the moment._

_"Edward?" I greeted cautiously._

_"Alice we have a situation." He began calmly. "We ran into the younger sister during our trip." He continued._

_"Is everyone alright?" I spoke in a low voice. "Is Jasper ok?" I continued quickly worry growing within me. I knew if anything happened to them out there I wouldn't be able to see all of it._

_"Everyone is fine Alice." He assured me. "Listen, the other sister is somewhere near the house. Go outside and invite her in." He said keeping his voice calm---too calm for my liking._

_"Edward? What are you talking about?" I raised my voice a little to show my disagreement with his plan. "I thought they're a threat." I continued._

_"They said they aren't a threat to us. They are actually here to stop a threat and we need to hear them out." He argued._

_"Are you sure?" I asked reluctantly. "Can we really trust them."_

_"Yes. Right now that's all we can do." He replied. "We'll be home shortly." He said quickly before I heard his phone shut disconnecting our call_.

I blinked rapidly and shook my head trying to clear the confusion that overwhelmed me as I came out of my recent vision. Why would Edward ask me to invite the sisters into our home--our sanctuary. I looked up to see Bella and Esme staring at me strangely. Bella sat across from me on the floor with make up expertly applied to her pale skin while Esme worked with precision on her hair. She looked like she was minutes from being ready to go to an elegant ball.

"Alice?" She spoke anxiously. "What did you see?" She continued getting straight to her point.

"Nothing." I replied. Seconds passed and I felt the vibration of my phone--I knew exactly who it was. I rose swiftly from my seated position on the floor as I flipped open my phone.

"Fine, I'll do it but you better get here soon." I spoke into the phone before he had a chance to say anything. I flipped the phone shut as I turned towards he door. I was still reluctant of his request but I was sure he wouldn't put Bella in any danger if he could help it. I made my way across the living room to our front door-- I could feel everyone's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head as I opened it.

"I know you're out there." I called out. "My brother, Edward, says to invite you into our home." I stated as I took a few cautious steps back. There was silence in the night--even with our acute hearing I barely heard anything out of the ordinary. To my surprise she appeared at the door--her steps unheard-- as she appeared from the shadows. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Bella, Esme, and Emmett were now standing a good distance from the door when they caught sight of our guest.

"Hello." I heard her speak as she closed the gap between us standing at the entrance on the door. The moonlight lit her dirty blonde hair and well kept tanned skin. Her eyes were a deep brown--for the moment at least--much like Bella's.

"Come on in." I invted as I gestured her towards the living room.

"Thank you." She replied as she walked into our home. I noticed her cautious posture as her eyes studied the room memorizing the doors, stairs, windows, and the positions of the furniture.

"Alice what's going on." Emmett growled. Upon my brother's threatening growl we noticed her cautiousness quickly turn to defensiveness. Her eyes glared at him with such fierce raw power. Emmett moved forward a few steps to place himself between the sister and Bella.

"I'm not here to harm anyone." She said through clenched teeths.

"Like I'm going to believe that." Emmett retorted. During their exchange of dominance I had moved to stand beside a terrified Bella. I pulled her close to me and I could feel her heart begin to race and muscles tightening with the increase of tension in the room.

"I assure you I mean you no harm," she spoke again.

Emmett growled again in response--pulling back his lips slightly showing his sharp teeth. I gazed to our house guest and saw that she had lowered her posture slightly as if she was ready to pounce. My gaze traveled up her figure and saw that her eyes had changed to her feline eyes--staring defensively at my older brother.

"Down kitty." I finally spoke hoping to alter the vague vision I just saw. "That means you too Emmett." I threatened.

"I don't think so Alice. She looks like she can put up a good fight." He spat out through his teeth.

"Emmett don't you dare." Esme said softly--both of us knew of Emmett's obsession of a good fight.

"Make your move vampire." The blonde said fiercely--urging him to make a move--she must like a good fight as well. My vision solidified and I knew it was unstoppable now.

Responding to her invitation, Emmett lunged forward flying through the air towards his opponent. To his surprise she quickly moved to the side evading his advance. Her eyes still glowed with intensity that one might mistaken them for little stars held captive by her eyes. She countered his first move with her own as she leaped up--planting her feet on both sides of his hips-- bracing herself on his body. She hit his face with her hand with quick swipes--the sounds eminating from her attacks proved that she was very strong and that Emmett's stone like skin did that deter her at the least bit-- and then she kicked off of him landing gracefully on the ground before him crouching low to the ground ready to strike again.

"I actually felt that." Emmett admitted shaking his head to clear his sights. He lunged at her once again when he regained his balance and once again she jumped out of the way. Bella, Esme, and I watched with awe as she jumped over Emmett's advancing body--avoiding his attack with such grace. Before she landed she threw one of her legs back kicking Emmett from behind and sending him sliding across our wooden floors. He rolled over with shock and disbelief in his eyes.

"Why don't you stay still for one second!" He exclaimed as he regained his footing.

"Emmett stop this!" Esme scolded. He looked over at our mother with disappointment in his eyes. "But Esme, she's going to try and hurt us!" He argued sending death glares at our guest.

"The only thing she is doing is making you look like a fool." I interjected. "Like I was trying to say before--Edward told me to invite her in. He said they came to warn us." I continued as I saw his stance change from his predatory stance to a more relaxed one.

"I'm keeping an eye on you." Emmett replied pointing a judgemental finger towards her. He ceased his attacks--if you can call them that--and retreated back to where we stood.

"I apologize for my son's behavior." Esme spoke gently. "Sometimes he tends to lead with his fists rather than his head." She continued. "Please why don't we make ourselves comforatble in the living room until the others return." Esme said as she motioned towards the couch. We watched her carefully as her eyes returned to normal and her muscles relaxed. She hesistantly took Esme's invitation and made her way to one of the couches--the closest one with easy access to the door.

"I also apologize for my behavior. I shouldn't have provoked you to a fight." She started, "Sometimes I tend to lead with my fists instead of my head as well." She admitted eyeing each of us.

"Emmett go sit and cool off." Esme ordered in her angry voice. "We'll talk about this later."

"Yes Esme." He replied meekly as he sat on the couch across from her.

"Um--I'm Alice." I greeted. "This is Bella, my mother Esme." I pointed to each one."And the brute over there is my brother Emmett." I finished.

"It's nice to meet you." She replied her eyes still darting around the room. "I'm Cyanne."

"It's nice to meet you as well Cyanne." Bella spoke calmly for the first time since Cyanne's arrival.

"Are you alright?" Cyanne asked her eyes resting for the first time on Bella.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Bella replied confused

"I thought that you might be shaken up from earlier when that wolf grabbed your arm." She replied as I replayed that memory in my mind.

"Oh that. Yeah he is just overprotective that's all and a little angry with me."

"Hmm it seems he was furious with you." She pointed out,

"He doesnt like my--choice of company." Bella stuttered in reply.

"I see." Cyanne stated softly nodding in acknowledgment.

Before another word was spoken the door opened and the rest of my family joined us in the living room. Edward and Carlisle walked directly towards their respective lovers and Jasper stood behind me wrapping an arm around my waist. Their dim golden eyes never leaving Cyanne--who was now standing before them.

"It's Cyanne right?" Edward spoke.

"Yes." She quickly replied.

"I'm Edward," He greeted. "This is my father Carlisle, Rosalie, and over there is Jasper." He pointed out.

"It's nice to meet you all." She spoke with a manner that seems traditional and lady like.

"Where is my sister?" She asked hesitantly gazing around the room and resting her eyes on the door in hopes of the petite girl to emerge.

Suddenly the air that was near Cyanne was disturb and seemed to be manipulated in a way. My family and I watched in confusion as a dark bluish mist formed out of thin air. This was happening very fast--too fast for human eyes--the mist grew and rose from the ground--cumulating to form a human figure. Just as fast as the mist appeared it dispersed and standing before us was her sister.

"I'm right here Cyanne." She smiled gleefully. She looked up to find seven awe struck vampires and one shocked human staring intensely at her dramatic entrance. "Did I do something wrong?" She spoke quickly and fearfully--like she was caught doing something she wasn't suppose to be doing.

"No--um-- not at all." Carlisle choked out. "How did you do that?"

"Magic remember?" She said confused, "Did you guys forget already?" She frowned.

_"Magic?" _I thought to myself. I looked up and saw Edward nodding in response to my thoughts.

"No, I'm sorry." Carlisle spoke trying to regain his composure. "It's just we've never seen anything like that--even among others of our kind."

"Oh. Heh I thought I broke some unspoken rule." She replied. "I'm sorry for entering your home like that." She apologized as she stared uncomfortably at the ground.

"No please don't feel bad it just surprised us for a moment." Esme spoke in her maternal way.

"Please why don't we sit and discuss Gabrielle's visions." Carlisle suggested. Everyone quickly moved to find their spots as I stood there shocked of what I just heard.

"Alice dear, are you alright?" Jasper spoke softly noticing my statue like stance.

"You can see the future as well?" I asked confused.

"Yes Alice, you're not the only one." Edward replied giving me one of his smirks. "We'll explain it to you if you give us the chance." He stated as I glared at him.

TBC

Please Review...More reviews faster chapters :)


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

A witch…

A magical witch…

A girl who was able to read my thoughts when no one else could…

A girl who could break through the barrier that concealed my mind and read me like an open book…

A witch to say the least-- I never thought it was possible but it definitely surprised me. My future family and I sat around Cyanne and Gabrielle in the luxurious living room listening intently as the youngest of the sisters told us about herself and her past. I was shocked and highly intrigued when she mentioned her magical family--adding yet another mythical creature to my rather unnatural lists of acquaintances. My gaze traveled from the Cullens and rested on the sisters as I once again felt inferior to the strength and beauty that surrounded me. Once again I was the plain, weak, uncoordinated human who needed vampires and werewolves to protect her from the cruel world.

I broke from my gloomy thoughts to find Gabrielle and Jasper eyeing me intensely. Worry and sympathy visibly etched into their beautiful warm eyes. I should have known that my thoughts and feelings were open to these two otherwise I would've been more careful as to what I thought and felt.

The night drew on and Gabrielle continued her story as of to why they wandered into our small town. During her explanation I noticed something very weird in the air. Something looming about yet I couldn't place a finger on it. I looked over to my angel to find him staring aimlessly into space nodding slightly every now and then—Alice and Carlisle were doing the same thing. What mental conversation were they trying to hide? They've apparently underestimated my talent of observation once again because none of them have noticed me studying their slight gestures and expressions. More secrets…

I felt a wave a calm wash over me and a cough right after. I looked up to find Jasper staring at me again with the same feelings in his eyes—concern and sympathy. I closed my eyes briefly and took a deep breath as I welcomed his talents to calm my nerves that were completely on edge. Why was I nervous? I continued to listen on as Gabrielle continued her tale when she stopped suddenly at the part where they were just outside of Forks. Then she continued abruptly skipping right past to the point where we finally met in the cafeteria.

That's strange—why did she feel the need to edit her story while before she didn't feel the need to? Indeed my suspicions were confirmed when she eyed me in shock—guessing she has been reading my thoughts again. I returned her gazed with a confused one—what is she hiding from? Deep down I knew she edited her story for me but why? I broke my gaze with her and looked over to Edward who was purposely avoiding my eyes. Now I know something is up.

"_Very observant aren't you?" _Gabrielle's voice said breaking me from my attempts to grab a hold of Edward's attention.

"_I'd like to think so." _I calmly replied. _"What is everyone keeping from me?" _I asked her nicely hoping that she would let me in on the secret.

"_I'm not at liberty to discuss that B." _She replied—she spoke in a way that I knew she was conflicted between telling me and keeping me in the dark.

"_Why not?" _ I asked again my frustration rising.

"_Someone won't let me. I'm sorry." _

"_Who is it?" _I questioned but I knew all too well who it was.

"_I can't say…it's for your protection." _I knew it once she mentioned my safety was at stake. I knew exactly who was behind all of this.

"_Edward."_

"_How'd you—" _She asked shocked.

"_It's always him." _I replied softly.

"Anyone want to tell me what all the hush hush is about?" I asked to no one in particular—emotion gone in my voice.

"What hush hush stuff?" Emmett exclaimed. Like me, he didn't like it when they had their silent conversations when we're in the same room. "Edward is having mental talks again?" He questioned.

"Hush Emmett! It's not the time!" Rosalie chided him.

That's weird, I thought to myself, Rosalie was actually supporting the silence. She of all people—I would've thought that she would want to know what is going on. And then something clicked in my mind—she _would_ support it if she was in on it.

"_You know these vampires well don't you?" _I heard Gabrielle say.

"Yes I do." I replied naturally—only I didn't reply in thoughts but in words. My response only attracted attention as everyone eyed me in confusion.

"Yes I do what Bella?" Alice spoke for everyone.

"Nothing." I replied looking down only taking a quick glance towards the young witch. Much to my disapproval--of course--my glance was noticed.

"You didn't tell her did you?!" Edward hissed through his teeth.

"No she didn't Edward." I spoke for her. "But I want to know what's going on." I stared at him in anger—well a better word would be annoyance—how can I ever be angry at such a beautiful angel. I finally caught his eyes and what I saw sent chills over my skin—concern, worry, and the strongest of all fear.

"Wh…why… are you scared Edward?" I stuttered. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he searched for the best way to answer me.

"Details and feelings rarely escape your eyes don't they?" Gabrielle said quietly--barely heard by my own ears.

"She's very observant…sometimes too observant." Jasper replied.

"Look I know it's about me and my safety. But keeping me in the dark is only increasing the danger. If I knew what to look out for I can avoid it and you wouldn't have to worry so much." I started.

"The werewolves are dangerous yet you keep them in your company." Edward sighed out still with his angelic eyes concealed behind those pale eyelids.

"They're not a danger to me…they protected me when Victoria came back to kill me." As I said her name everyone seemed to tense--even the sisters but I didn't know why. "I'm better off knowing what is out there and what or who it is that is coming for me." I finished gazing around the living room. Everyone seemed to avoid my gaze for what seemed like forever. Suddenly it clicked.

"You…you edited your story when you were outside of Forks." I breathed out as it got harder to breathe and my heart started to race. "You, Edward, keeping secrets and…" My breathing became short as panic ran through me. "You tensed when I said her name…" My blurry eyes set on the sisters as everyone watched me. "She's back isn't she?" I breathed out as my vision became darker and darker until it was all black.

"_Bella stay behind me!" I heard my Edward scream. I felt my body being maneuvered as Edward stood before me in his defensive crouch snarling at the dark forest before us. The ground was misty and wet and the sky was dark from the heavy clouds that floated above us. Edward let out another threatening growl as I looked up to see the figure emerge before us from the forest. The first thing I recognized was her fiery hair and her ruby red eyes fixed on me. Victoria…_

"_Terra redimio suus" Gabrielle chanted—my gaze snapped in her direction noticing her presence for the first time--as roots and vines from the earth beneath Victoria rose and entangled themselves around her legs. I continued my intense stare as I watched the dangerous vampire ripped through her bindings in annoyance. She continued her stride towards me as she wiped away the remnants of wood and dirt that were on her legs. _

_I finally broke from Victoria's icy gaze and turned to find my angel looking at me with pain and sorrow etched into his golden eyes._

"_Obex of incendia" Gabrielle spoke again raising her hands before her as flames burst from the ground before us--encircling us in its warmth. The fire crackled and popped as the flames stood as a tall barrier between us and Victoria. I looked up as Victoria halted her advance and eyed the young witch in fury. I was pushed further back towards the mountain walls that stood behind me as Gabrielle and Edward stood as my last line of defense._

"_Don't hurt them!" I screamed finding my voice for the first time._

"Bella." I heard his velvety voice speak to me. "Bella, wake up." I felt a slight nudge from his cold hands.

"Don't hurt them!" I screamed jolting up into a sitting position.

"It's ok love." Edward said as he placed his hands firmly on my shoulders. "You were having a nightmare. It's ok you're safe." He assured me.

"Oh Edward, it seemed so real." I breathed out trying to control my heart rate. "It _was_ so real." I said to myself as my braced my shaking body on the bed—the bed? "Edward what is this?" I looked up to find his eyes studying me.

"What is what love?" He said softly letting his breath brush my face—I couldn't help but breathe it in.

"This bed…where are we?" I questioned as I looked around the room. It was still his room with all of his things in it yet this bed was not here before.

"I know the leather couch wouldn't have been comfortable for you so I got it when we decided that you were to spend the weekend." He replied gently stroking my cheek. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"It was just a nightmare." I replied looking down at the elegant bed. "This bed is really unnecessary."

"Love it will be more comfortable for you." He spoke softly "Do you want to talk about your dream?" He returned to the previous subject.

"No it's nothing." I lied hoping to drop the subject.

"You're not a very good liar." He pointed out.

"We'll talk about it later." I sighed out knowing it was pointless to lie to him.

"Promise?"

"I promise." I replied. "Where are the others?" I asked as I brushed my hair from the face.

"They're all still downstairs." He replied. "You fainted earlier when…you know…and I brought you up here to be comfortable." He finished clearly still worried about me.

"I'm ok now really." I tried to reassure him. "Can we go join the others?"

"If that's what you want." He said as he leaned in and kissed me gently. My heart started to race again. "Don't faint on me again Bella." He chuckled noticing my change in heart rate.

"I won't." I replied sheepishly as he rose from his place on the bed and offered me his hand. I gladly took it and he helped me off the bed. I kissed him one last time before we made it back downstairs where everyone was still seated.

"How long was I out?" I asked the room.

"A little over thirty minutes." Alice replied. "Are you alright Bells?

I only nodded in response as we made our way back to our seats. I looked over to Gabrielle and remembered from my dream how fierce and strong she was even though she wasn't as physically strong and durable as her sister and the vampires that surrounded us. She was elegant in my dream yet so volatile. Of course it was only a dream—who knows how lethal she could be in reality. I caught her eyes and she looked at me in understanding.

"_We're talking about that later when they leave." _She spoke to me.

"You're leaving?" I asked the room and they looked around in confusion.

"Now I see why you guys would find my mind reading a bit annoying." Edward finally spoke to the room annoyance clear in his own voice—he must've guessed the mental exchange between us.

"A bit? Try extremely annoying—especially when I'm trying to surprise you and stuff. Do you know how hard it is to translate the Bible while hiding your true thoughts?" Alice laughed out receiving a deadly glare from my future husband.

"What?" Emmett and Rosalie said in unison.

"Gabrielle told me you were leaving." I clarified as everyone leered in her direction only to be met with an innocent expression that can only be compared to Alice's.

"Damn mind readers." Emmett cursed under his breath.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry mom." Emmett looked down in guilt.

"Are you going to track Victoria?" I finally asked—it was really hard saying her name.

"Actually we were going back to hunt…we didn't really finish when we were interrupted." Rosalie spoke as she glared at the youngest sister.

"Oh. And you are going too?" I turned to Edward.

"If you don't want me to go I do not have to. I can wait a few more days if you would like." He replied genuinely.

"It's ok Edward." I assured him. He studied me hesitantly—did he really see through that? Truthfully it still hurts when he leaves. It reminds me of those dark times that I didn't ever want to remember.

Crap!

I cursed to myself as I hesitantly turn my sights back to Gabrielle and she nodded in acknowledgement. I can definitely see the downside of mind readers actually being able to constantly read your thoughts.

"_Please don't say anything. It'll hurt them too much." _I thought to her.

"_Don't worry B, I won't tell a soul." _She replied. _"Wait do they have souls?"_ she asked thoughtfully.

"Edward doesn't seem to think so." I replied verbally. "Holy crow, I have got to get used to that!" I exclaimed to no one in particular. Everyone now turned their attention to me once again.

"Wait what?" Edward asked in shock.

"It's nothing." I looked down.

"Bad liar Bells." Emmett chuckled. I glared at him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Later?" I asked as I looked into his golden eyes. He took a deep breath and nodded in response.

"_Dodge a bullet there." _Gabrielle stated.

"Ya—"I threw my hands over my mouth. "Good god!" I muffled out as I slumped my head in defeat. Will I ever get used to that? I heard the sisters giggle at my expense. "When are you leaving?" I looked up after a few moments.

"In just a little bit so that we can make it back before sunrise." Jasper replied.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Cyanne asked the group.

"You drink blood?" Jasper asked in shock.

"No no nothing like that." She giggled. "I just need a good run and you guys seem to be pretty fast so it'll be some good exercise." She replied.

"You can skip one day of cardio." Gabrielle said quietly shaking her head.

"Of course you can." Carlisle said.

TBC

Please Review


	16. Chapter 16

EPOV

I left my home behind me in a fast blur with my father, my siblings: Jasper and Rosalie, and one of the sisters, Cyanne, following in a tight group. The cold air did nothing to our marble skin yet I wished dearly that I could feel the cold crisp air of the night. I wonder how the temperature affected Cyanne. She clearly held her own as she raced through the dark forest with us keeping our pace easily. She was a formidable runner to say the least no wonder we couldn't catch her near our house last night.

I had left my home more frustrated than I had walked into it today. Not that I was frustrated with the sisters—no—I was frustrated and angered at the fact that Gabrielle was able to connect with Bella in a way that I could never hope for—her mind. Her mind was a closed book for me yet Gabrielle could easily flip the pages as she pleased. Now the tables have turned. When I would purposely keep things from Bella for her sake—now she was now doing it to me. I could not wait to get home in order to probe her thoughts about what had occurred between the two girls. What had they talked about that she didn't want to let me in? Was it something she thinks I can't handle? Was she now protecting my well being? How the tables have turned I chuckled darkly to myself.

"_She will come around Edward." _Jasper thought to me—how'd he know? _"Heh you may be able to hide most of your emotions from our family and Bella but like myself you are an open book to me as well. You're feeling isolated by her aren't you?" _He asked me as we continued north further into the woods. I only nodded in response. _"She would probably kill me for this—if she could…hmm she might get Alice to hurt me a little—but anyways you have to understand the actions we've taken to keep her in dark are causing her the same feelings." _He continued as I felt like I was hit by Emmett several times at full strength.

All I wanted to do was to protect her. To protect her from the danger that loomed over the borders of Forks. To protect her from the one vampire that sought vengeance against me. I took her love and now she's coming after mine. It seems like the more I tried to protect her the more I hurt her or place her in more danger. Maybe I shouldn't have—no--I cannot finish that thought. I will never doubt my decision to come back. My life is with her and forever will be—as long as she wanted. As long as she wanted me I would forever be by her side.

She was determined to be one of us. But I couldn't let her damn herself like I was. I couldn't let her go through all the pain of the change and the years of undeniable urges for blood. I couldn't let myself falter to allow her wishes to come true. I just couldn't…

"_Are you really going to bet against Alice?" _Jasper spoke again. Either I am a sheet of glass—so easily seen through—or Jasper is getting better at reading my emotions and connecting the dots. _"Look I know you've heard our argument on the point already but you've got to see reason to all this. I know you believe that I only sided with Alice on the issue and a part of that is true. But look at it this way—you and Bella are extremely happy with one another. Soul mates if you will." _I laughed darkly to myself at the thought of monsters like us with souls.

"_You stated and almost proven that you will not live without her and she the same for you. You want her to grow old and live a normal life but when she dies you die. Your fates are intertwined. Think of the whole picture. Think of Bella and what she wants. What she wants is to be one of us. To be with you forever and after Italy and all she's been through to get you back I believe now that her being one of us is best."_ If he wasn't constantly sending waves of calm at me at this point I believed I would have snarled and growled in anger. There was not a doubt in my mind—I knew that I never want to condemn Bella to this life.

"_Think of us, your family, do you think we could easily move on if you died? You're so much a part of this family as Bella is now. We lost her once and we almost lost that struggle to move on—not just you but all of us. She is the glue that holds this family together—if you haven't noticed that by now—even though she's been with us for such a little time. At the same time she is the glue that holds you together. If we lost both of you I believe it would be centuries until we could move on. For Esme and Carlisle it would take much longer for them to accept the loss of two of their children. Think of them Edward. A lot of your problems are my fault and I take full responsibility for that and I understand if you could never really forgive me." _Jasper finished. I opened up to let him see that I've already forgiven him and there was no bad blood between us. He nodded graciously in response.

I couldn't help but feel guilty for being so selfish. I should've known that my plans and "good" intentions only end up hurting her. Bella—stubborn and head strong as she is—knows what she wants and will do whatever to achieve them. Who am I to stand in her way? Lost in my train of thought I hadn't realized that we've reached our destination as we came to a complete stop at a spot in the forest. I tuned in on my senses and smelt the scent of deer close by.

"Cyanne?" Carlisle spoke breaking the silence. "It is probably safer for you to keep a distance from us when we're drinking. We don't want any accidents." Carlisle said gently. She nodded in response.

"I'll meet you in the meadows up ahead when you're done." She said quickly before turning and running in the direction of the meadow.

Honing in on our senses we followed Carlisle's cue once again and fed until we were full. I was the first to be done as I discarded the dead animal into the brush.

"Meet you at the meadow." I said to my family as I sped off running as fast as I could using this time to organize my thoughts. It didn't take long—to my dismay—to reach the meadow finding Cyanne there gazing at the moon which peeked out slightly behind the heavy clouds. She glanced back slightly to acknowledge my presence.

"Hello Edward. How was…your…meal?" She said gently returning her eyes to the moon.

"It was filling." I replied as I crossed the meadow to join her gaze at the moon.

"It's silly." She spoke beautifully. "But when Gaby said Bella was surrounded by vampires I thought she was in danger." Her sudden statement and honesty shocked me as I watched her moonlit face for any signs of emotions. "All we knew was that this girl was part of our future and we knew—don't know why or how—but we knew that we had to do whatever it took to protect her. It wasn't until the cafeteria that I let down my protectiveness for her. It wasn't until Gaby read your mind and saw that you really loved her that we change our minds from pulling her away from you. We thought she was oblivious to the fact that you were vampires." She said in a way as if she was apologizing.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked

"I jumped to conclusions." She laughed to herself. "But at the same time do you blame me? A human girl surrounded by vampires?"

"She's a danger magnet." I replied turning my gaze to the sky.

"You believe that you're a danger to her don't you?" She asked genuinely.

"I do but at the same time it hurts her more if I do leave and like I said she's a danger magnet but I love that angel anyways. The amount of time that we were separated she manages to find the only pack of werewolves in a matter of weeks." I replied honestly. "Are you a werewolf yourself? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all Edward. From what Gabrielle has gathered from our last encounter with the wolf we are almost the same in a way." She replied.

"Same as in how?" I asked very intrigued now.

"From the way Gaby explained it. The werewolves are technically shape shifters. She recalls stories of werewolves that were referred to as the Children of the Moon and that their change was swayed by the moon above. However, the wolf from the other day—Jacob I believe is his name—may change at an instant notice or when overcome with anger." She explained as I listened intently. Shape shifters? That's new I thought to myself.

"Gabrielle told me that their tribes were decedents of wolves and with blood lines that were rarely tainted by outsiders. So the spirit of the wolf is strong within that tribe. In my case, however, my family's tribes were decedents of mountain lions and our blood line was diluted by outsiders. I still have the instincts, the strength, the speed, and as you've noticed the eyes as well but thankfully in my case I neither have to change or the urge to change." She explained when another puzzle piece finally fell into place. "What is on your mind?" She asked noticing my thoughtful gaze.

"That first time we caught your scent I smelled something familiar in it. I knew a part of it was human but there was something that lingered in it that I was familiar with and I finally understand now." I ranted thoughtfully.

"And what was that?" She spoke laughing lightly to my thoughts.

"Your blood line came from mountain lions and they're my favorite prey." I grinned to myself.

"Well don't try to eat me or I might have to hurt you." She joked as we laughed together.

"Ahem." We heard from behind us as we turned to find the rest of my family standing at the edge of the forest. "We better get going before dawn." Jasper stated. Cyanne and I nodded in response and quickly closed the gap between us and my family. We all turned and ran towards the house.

TBC

A/N: I hope the explanation for Cyanne's background wasn't too confusing. But let me know if I need to explain more on that k?

Please Please review!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Ok let's see if I can explain Cyanne's origin as best as I can. If I remember correctly Billy tells the story of his tribe where the leader's spirit took control of the wolf and from there he was reborn with dual spirit one animal one man right? And then from that bloodline werewolves/shapeshifters were the tribe protectors from vampires. That is kind of the same thing I want to go with Cyanne's tribe. But what the difference is what her is that people outside of the tribe had families with people of her tribe therefore explaining my rant about blood being diluted/tainted by outsiders. Jacob's tribe stuck within themselves from what I believe please tell me if I was wrong.

Anyways my logic is that since the wolf blood/spirit is strong within the Quileute tribe they change and such to tap into more strength and speed even though they had it. But with Cyanne her lineage is tainted by outside blood and therefore not as strong so my logic tells me that she has the same characteristics but she doesn't change nor feel the need to. She also still has that dual spirit thing going for her as well.

Hope I didn't confuse you more emmettsmyfave.

APOV

Things were getting complicated—not only is Victoria back for Bella but now we've befriended those that we thought were a threat to us. Our little pow wow this evening stressed me to the brink. Every now and then I would get a vision of us in the living room and people were talking to empty couches and of course I knew that the sisters were there because I saw them with my own two eyes but never the less it was still frustrating to see an incomplete vision.

Bella, Gabrielle, and I watched as our siblings and lovers fade into the dark night as they ran off to feed. The night was cold and crisp yet my marble skin disabled me to feel such temperatures. The wind was calm this evening making it bearable for Bella to remain outside—or I thought it was bearable for her. I knew what was going to happen next and I was determined to be a part of it.

"Why don't we sit and enjoy the weather." Gabrielle suggested looking at Bella for her answer.

"Out here?" Bella frowned. "It's kind of cold." She pointed out as she breathed out her breath visible in the air.

"That's ok why don't we build a fire and enjoy the night." Gabrielle pushed on—she was a determined little witch isn't she I thought to myself. I glanced up and saw a look of disapproval on her face. I forgot she could read minds—I could only smile back apologetically.

"I guess we can do that." Bella surrendered reluctantly.

"Since I'm the quickest of everyone here I'll go gather the wood." I volunteered disappearing before anyone could object. It only took mere seconds to dash into the woods and gathered an arm full before dropping them to the ground in front of the girls. "Let me run inside and get the lighter." I suggested.

"Not needed Alice." Gabrielle interjected. Bella and I watched her in anticipation.

"Incendia exorior" She chanted waving her arms over the pile of wood. With a spark and a crackle from the wood-- flames burst forth quickly embracing us in its warmth. Bella and I watched in awe at her display of magic. The dancing flames lit her face with their vibrant oranges and reds. That's when we noticed her eyes—if I wasn't a vampire I believe I would've been very frightened at the site before me. I can't imagine what Bella was feeling right now. Her eyes were completely black and bottomless—it was like her eyes were completely dilated.

"Gabrielle...your eyes?" Bella stuttered as she gazed deeper into the abyss of her eyes.

"Sorry. It happens when I use magic." She quickly replied and turned her face away from us for a few moments before turning back to face us—her eyes were now back to their normal dark brown.

"Why does that happen?" I asked curious now.

"It's an effect of the magic I tap into. Whenever I attempt a powerful spell it happens. Sometimes it even freaks out Cyanne and I find that kind of hypocritical seeing how her eyes change every time she gets emotional." She laughed to herself.

Bella and I both nodded as the warmth of the fire made being outside more comfortable and relaxing for her. We made ourselves comfortable on the porch stairs watching the flames elegantly dance before us. We sat there for a long moment gazing into the night. This was a nice idea to spend the evening outside I thought.

"You wanted to talk?" Bella asked as she outstretched her arms towards the fire letting the flames protect her fingers from the crisp cold air of the night.

"Yes I did." The young witch replied.

"Wait talk about what?" I asked in curiosity eyeing the two girls beside me.

"I'm not sure but Gabrielle said that we needed to talk after the others left for the hunt." Bella replied just as lost as I was.

"It might be nothing but it could be something."

"Well that was a confusing way to begin things." I joked.

"Yes well when you passed out I watched over you and I saw what you dreamt about-- seeing every detail clearly." Gabrielle explained drawing my interest.

"What is weird about her dream?" I inquired.

"I just wanted to know if Bella had dreams like this often." She explained.

"What do you mean dreams like that?" Bella asked now as confused as I am.

"I mean do your dreams turn out to be visions of the future?" She replied. I felt like I was slapped hard across the face I was so shocked at the turn of conversations.

"Wait you think Bella can see the future as well?" I almost screamed in disbelief.

"You and I can see what is to come right? You, however, can control your foresight but with limitations. Mine, however, are uncommon but are more definite and precise." She began talking as if she was lost in thought. "I'm not sure if it was a vision…not like ours I know that." She replied calmly.

"Why would you think my dreams are actually visions?" Bella asked thoughtfully. The wheels in her mind must be in overdrive trying to make sense of things.

"Well when I saw your dreams, at first I thought you were just having a normal nightmare of Victoria and Edward and I just happen to be in it. But then something weird happened in the dream that made me suspicious." She trailed off.

"What happened?" I urged her not wanting her to stop her explanation.

"When you dreamt of me I had casted two spells. If I was just a figment of your imagination then the spells I casted would've been inaccurate to say the least. But the ones I did cast in your dreams are actual true spells and I know there's no way that you would know anything about magic." She replied still holding her calm nature.

"Wait the words you said in my dreams were actually real spells?" Bella asked shocked.

"Yes. Do you remember that spell I casted that caused roots to emerge?" Gabrielle asked as Bella remembered her mouth dropping.

"Yes." Bella replied her mouth still hanging open.

"Terra redimio suus" Gabrielle chanted suddenly as our eyes turned to the rustling noise that came from the ground. We watched the ground that was a few feet away from us begin to move. Then suddenly thick roots emerged as if they were snakes crawling their way across the cold ground. Bella and I watched in amazement as the roots returned to their graves as quickly as they appeared.

"Holy crow that's exactly what you said and did." Bella exclaimed remembering her most recent dream.

"I know that's why I believe that your dream may have been a sign of some sort." She replied in a low voice.

I sign about what? Was it an omen? An omen of what is to come after my family and I?

"Well, if it is a vision then that means we're going to be cornered…by Victoria…in the mountains" Bella spoke as if she didn't want to be right.

"Don't worry about it B. Like I said it might not be anything at all." She assured her but the quick glance she gave me meant all but one thing—fear. Could Bella really predict the future? This is all getting too strange even for this family.

"You know I took pride in being the only one that could see the future and let me tell you the quota has already been filled so back off my job." I joked trying to lighten the fear that hovered over my best friend.

"Silly Alice." Bella laughed—my attempts seemed to work.

"There was something else I wanted to know as well." Gabrielle spoke breaking our light hearted moods. What now I thought to myself.

"Not the other thing is it?" Bella questioned as if she was trying to dodge something.

"Only if you wanted to talk about it." Gabrielle suggested.

"What other thing?" I asked hating being the one not knowing what was going on.

"It's nothing Alice." Bella lied.

"No I want to know Bells." I pushed on.

"I'm not sure…it might hurt your feelings and on top of that I don't want Edward to know." She replied looking down at the cold wet floor.

"It won't hurt my feelings I promise. As for Edward I'm sure I can keep it from him." I assured her as I rested a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" She asked again looking up and meeting my pleading gaze. Whatever that was troubling her I wanted to be there to help.

"Of course Bella! Besties remember?" I said smiling a big grin.

"Of course." She replied returning her own warm smile.

"Well, what is all this thing about?" I asked a little too excited now.

"I was just worried about her earlier." Gabrielle started.

"Why were you worried?" I interjected. She must have been reading Bella's thoughts when we were inside otherwise Bella would have never let anyone know she was feeling weak and helpless. Even with us, she still wouldn't let Edward and I see that part of her. As fragile a human as she was she still tried to protect us vampires who were impenetrable and immortal.

"Edward was leaving to go hunt." She added.

"Why would Edward leaving hurt my feelings" I was totally confused now. And then it clicked. "Oh I see." As the puzzle pieces fell into place. I was the one now who looked down at the wet ground.

"Alice please understand I'm really trying to get my feelings in order and not to worry everyone." She exclaimed as she saw my pained eyes.

"Bella it's alright. It's only been a few weeks since we've returned to Forks. You can't expect to get over things so easily. Neither do I nor my family expect you to recover so fast from what we did to you. I completely understand. My family did a horrible thing by leaving and we should've fought Edward harder to stay." I replied softly remembering the day that I lost my sister.

"I understood why you left and why he did what he did." She spoke softly now. "It was something he thought was right for me but he just didn't know that what was right was for me to be with him. But what's done is done and all is forgiven and I have my family back in my life now." Bella spoke as she squeezed my arm reassuringly. "Just don't do it again ok?" She asked me gazing into my eyes.

"Promise Bells! We love you too much!" I assured her pulling her into my arms letting her warmth wash over my skin. "Sisters forever!" I exclaimed into her hair.

"Well if Edward has anything to do with it—forever won't happen." She sighed into my shoulders.

"Are you going to bet against me too? Didn't Em warn you about that yet?" I giggled as I pulled myself apart from her.

"May I ask you a question? You may decline if you wish." Gabrielle spoke breaking us from our bond.

"Sure." Bella replied quickly—her eyes warm again.

"May I see what has happened in your past so that I may be able to see why Cyanne and I were brought here?" She asked honestly.

"How would you do that?" Bella frowned.

"A spell of course!"

"Will it hurt?" Bella stuttered out with slight fear in her voice.

"Not the least bit." She assured her.

"_May I see what you see as well? It may hurt but I want to see what happened to Bella while we were gone." _I asked her mentally knowing that Bella would object to me seeing what she's been through.

"_I doubt I could refuse otherwise." _She replied grinning.

"Just close your eyes Bella and relax." Gabrielle instructed as she closed her eyes as well. I watched her as she opened her eyes mere moments later and they were black again like before. She began to chant her words as chills ran through me. I didn't think it was possible but I could have sworn the night got darker the longer she said her spell.

Preteritus illae insons insontis unus

Patefacio sic ego may animadverto verum

Verum secundum illa eyes

Permissum visum of suus preteritus vox

Gabrielle finished and my world was spinning and my vision blurred. My world suddenly stopped spinning and I gazed into the space before me as I felt a vision about to overcome me and my thoughts. The vision flashed and I saw my family walking through the cafeteria as Bella's eyes followed each of us as we danced by her table. She asked her new found friends about us and they explained as much as they knew which drew her interest in us. Another flash and now we were in Bella and Edward's biology class where they first met. I don't think Bella ever realized how much danger she was in. The vision continued on flash after flash memory after memory: meeting the family, their first kiss, the meadow, the game, and the worst James.

At least I thought it was the worst. The next image only made my dead heart ache in pain as I watched Bella race through the dark woods chasing after my brother. I watched as I saw determination and hope in her eyes and then finally she had crumbled to the floor and laid there for who knows how long. The next series of flashes I couldn't even watch—if I could help it I would've stopped the vision there and wish that I could erase this part of Bella's life as if it never happened to her. Bella continued through her life as a shell—hurt and broken—for months and why didn't I see this? Why wasn't I there to help her when Edward failed to do so? I wish I did disobey Edward's request and kept tabs on her. Werewolves, Jacob, motorcycles, and the dreadful cliff that she jumped off of were the next series of events. The vision continued and I already knew what happened next because I was there right beside her—where I should've been all along…

Gabrielle and I came out of the visions and then suddenly I was thrust into another one.

_I found myself running through the dark forest. Screams and fire could be heard in the distance—the direction I was heading. I kept running—fear, rage, and loss flowing through my body and soul. I finally reached the end of the forest quickly taking in my surroundings. There were vampires everywhere. Some were alive and some dead. Some were burning and some were in pieces. My sights found Gabrielle in the middle of the chaos. I ran towards her and the feelings I've had before multiplied ten folds. I got closer and I could hear her crying and desperately trying to find her voice. She was holding someone—a feminine body but I couldn't tell who it was._

"_REPELLO MEUS HOSTILES!! I heard her scream in anguish. As if she pushed her pain outward everyone in close proximity of her was thrusted by her energy with such force I felt as if I was tackled by Emmett with strength double his own. I flew violently in the air crashing into the trees behind me breaking them in the process._

My vision was cut short like someone had pushed the stop button on a DVD player. I looked up to find fear and loss etched into those brown eyes. Gabrielle knew what I had seen but how did I see her. Did her barrier falter while she worked her magic? Did it drop long enough for me to see into her future?

"Hmm." Gabrielle broke the silence breaking Bella and I from our trance. I guess now was not the good time to bring this up.

"_No it is not Alice." _She replied to my thoughts void of emotions.

"Hmm what? What did you see?" Bella questioned curiously.

"Strange how the wolves were so protective of you." She pointed out searching for whatever topic she could find.

"They did what they had to do." Bella replied confidently.

We were silent for a few moments and I took this time to glance quickly into the future to determine when Edward and my family would return from their trip—they have been gone awhile now.

_The winds were calm and the night sky was partially covered in clouds. Every once and a while the moon broke free from the veil of clouds that concealed it from the earth. Edward was standing there by himself gazing into the sky deep in thought staring directly at the bright moon._

"Do you miss them Bells?" I asked her as her eyes drifted to the moon above that was breaking through the heavy clouds at this moment. They were soul mates for sure otherwise how would she know to look up at the same instant that Edward does—a fairy tale and very romantic I thought.

"Sometimes but I know they aren't happy with my choice of company right now." She spoke softly as she stared into the night sky.

"I can see why." Gabrielle replied.

"Did you figure out why you were brought here?" I asked our new found friend.

"No not yet. But some things still need to happen before we know for sure." She replied being very cryptic again.

"What things?" I pushed on.

"I'm…not sure yet." She reluctantly replied.

"You will tell us once you find out won't you?" Bella spoke into the night air.

"Of course B." She replied lost in thought again...

TBC

Please Review.


	18. Chapter 18

BPOV

After a while outside with Gabrielle and Alice, I had excused myself and retreated to the comforts of Edward's room. I climbed into the comfortable bed as the day's stress and exhaustion overwhelmed me. I laid down as I stared aimlessly out the window and wondered what Edward and his family were doing right now. He had been gone awhile and I missed him so much--this bed was incomplete without him lying next to me. An inkling of me dreaded his return though because deep down I knew he was going to question me about my strange behavior I displayed a few hours earlier.

A part of me wanted to tell him how I felt but another part of me felt the need to protect him from those painful memories we both carried on our shoulders. As he told me all those months ago—time will fade my memory. I continued to lay there until I couldn't hold off my body's desperate need for sleep. Slowly I drifted off into the darkness of slumber.

***

I couldn't tell how long I had slept but I knew it had to be a good amount of time as the sun shined through the windows indicating the time of day. I groggily rubbed my eyes trying to clear the remnants of sleep from them. I turned over to expect my angel to be lying next to me like he always was and yet this time he wasn't. I gazed around the room trying to find him and notice he was nowhere to be found. The house was eerily quiet—too quiet for a home that housed seven people.

I dragged myself from the comforts of his bed and made my way to the stairs carefully taking each step with caution. Slowly I made it to the bottom and took in the view before me. The house was completely empty. Where are the Cullens I thought to myself—this was highly unusual of them. It was very unusual for Edward to leave me alone--especially now.

Confusion flowed through me and then suddenly I was struck with panic and fear. What if something happened last night when I went to bed? What if danger was coming and they had to go face it head on? With these dreadful thoughts whirling in my mind I raced through the house hoping and wishing that I would find someone—anyone. First I ran to the living room, the piano room, and I finally ran into the kitchen and instantly saw my future mother in law.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I tried to calm my body and thoughts.

"Good afternoon dear." Esme greeted warmly. "You were sleeping so peacefully that he didn't want to wake you. Edward has a surprise for you today so they all went to help set things up. They should be back soon." She answered sweetly closing the gap between us.

"That's good news I thought something was wrong." I breathed out.

"For someone who is so fragile you sure worry a lot about those who are not so easily harmed." Esme pointed out as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I can't help it." I smiled meekly. "You're family remember?"

"Of course we are dear." She said gently kissing my forehead. "Now let's get you upstairs to freshen up so we can be ready when they return." She suggested.

"What is this surprise?" I asked curiously.

"Now Bella, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?" She laughed softly.

"I guess not." I replied as we turned towards the stairs.

"Alice had already laid out clothes for you to wear today and I think it would be smart to give in to her suggestion." Esme called out before I returned to Edward's room.

I examined the room to locate the attire that I was being forced to wear. I sights fell on a pair of designer jeans, a pair of boots, a sweater and a jacket to match. I sighed in relief as I studied the outfit which looked to be very comfortable. I thanked god that it wasn't something extravagant or tight. Moments later, I skipped off into the bathroom and did my mundane human routines preparing myself for what's to come. I wasn't too nervous though because I knew that Edward was the brains behind everything.

I was quick to shower and dress—in the middle of dressing I suddenly heard excitement and commotion coming from downstairs. I was confused at first and then I heard footsteps rushing up the stairs—that's strange I thought—weren't vampires suppose to be stealthy and silent?

"BELLA!" Alice screamed as she burst through the bedroom door rushing straight towards me.

"Alice wait!" I exclaimed in protest trying desperately to pull the sweater on but before I had the chance her speed had already closed the distance between us and she tackled me to the bed—surprisingly she was gentle in her haste.

We both crashed onto the bed as she giggled in amusement and I--on the other hand--was struggling against her still trying to put on the sweater because I was just sitting there in the jeans she picked out and a bra.

"Uh oh." Alice said in fear.

"What?" I exclaimed knowing that she saw something in the imminent future. Before she could answer I saw what was about to happen myself.

"Alice what did I tell you about barging in on Bella!" Edward scolded walking through the door thoughtlessly. He stopped abruptly taking in the site before him. I felt my face turn crimson as I looked down at my state of dress and quickly threw my arms up to cover myself.

"Uh…" He stuttered for a moment just standing there in shock.

"Edward!" Alice and I screamed in unison.

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed apologetically quickly covering his eyes as he turned to run out the door.

"Edward look out for—" Alice started but before she could finish he ran straight into the door frame denting it a little in his haste to escape embarrassment. "The door." She finished her statement shaking her head in disapproval.

"Holy…crow…"I spat out in embarrassment—my face still burning with blush—I quickly grabbed the sweater that was next to me and put it on in record time. I turned to glare at Alice.

"What?" She asked smiling innocently. "I didn't know that was going to happen. A lot of quick decisions and when I did see it, it was too late." She said apologetically.

"I'm so sorry Bella!" We heard Edward yell from downstairs. Alice and I stared at each other for a moment and burst into laughter the next.

"I should be mortified right now but did you see the look on his face?" I said through my laughter.

"He broke the door." Alice added through her angelic giggles. "I'm sorry Bella if I knew that was going to happen I would've made him stay downstairs."

"But you still would've burst through the door and tackled me." I asked.

"Of course!" she chimed. "C'mon let's go!" She said with excitement as she grabbed my hand and my jacket and dragged us downstairs where everyone was waiting on us with a look of confusion on their face. Edward's however was apologetic and beyond embarrassed.

"What happened up there?" Emmett asked very intrigued about the event that just passed.

"Nothing." Edward answered avoiding his family's intense stare.

"Alice?" Jasper questioned.

"Hmm—" Alice thought for a moment.

"Alice!" Edward and I scolded her for the mere thought of just thinking about telling the family.

"If I say anything it'll ruin the afternoon—I'll tell everyone later—it'll be a good story to tell." Alice answered giggling to herself.

"Oh c'mon I want to know." Emmett argued.

"No!" Edward replied through his teeth.

The family looked at us back and forth for a moment before giving up on their interrogations.

"Now what is this surprise?" I asked Edward who was still avoiding my eyes. "Edward it's alright I'm not mad." I assured him.

"Really?" Edward asked finally looking at me.

"Yes of course." I replied. "Now where are we going and why am I dressed like this?"

"You don't like the outfit?" Alice sounding a bit hurt.

"Of course I do but it seems like a weird outfit for just hanging around." I replied as she smiled gleefully at my approval of her choice of attire.

"That's a secret." Edward added before extending his hands for mine.

TBC

Please Review


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I'm noticing a lot of traffic coming through my story but no one is reviewing :( you no like?

EPOV

If I could have died from embarrassment I think I would have dropped dead right then and there. I must have been so irritated with Alice to even notice her vision—the vision that could've made this situation avoidable. When I saw my Bella—my angel sitting there blushing till she was crimson—I couldn't help but admire the beauty that she had. She had an innocent and angelic quality to her skin. It wasn't until I heard yelling that I broke from my amazement. I was shocked at my un-gentleman like behavior as I rushed out of the room punishing myself for being that way as my family watched me in confusion.

She made herself downstairs moments later—well Alice dragged her downstairs—but she seemed unfazed by my intrusion to her privacy. Which seemed out of character for who thought she wasn't good enough or attractive enough to be around us? She who thought herself as inferior to those around her but it was her that stood above us all.

She continued to question my motives about our plans for today even when we finally convinced her to get into the Volvo. We had taken three separate cars: Bella was with me, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice were in her car, and Rosalie and Emmett were in his Jeep. We formed a caravan headed to our destination trying desperately to keep it from Bella.

The ride was amusing to say the least. My angel was stubborn enough not to let up her interrogation. I could only calm her down for mere moments with vague answers but soon after she would ask a question hoping I would slip up one way or another.

"_Edward, we're almost there. Don't forget the blindfold." _Alice reminded me.

"Bella love." I called out to her gently.

"Yeah?" She answered looking up to face me. She looked magnificent today.

"Will you please put this on?" I asked her as I handed her a black silk scarf.

"Why?" She asked as she took it from me and began to wrap it around her neck.

"No love." I chuckled to myself. "Around your eyes." I corrected her.

"What? Why?" She protested.

"Amuse me?" I urged.

"This better be good Mr. Cullen." She warned me as she moved the scarf from her neck to her eyes tugging it slightly to make sure it was secure.

"It will be love. Alice has already seen it." I pointed out.

"Of course she did." She replied dryly protesting against her blindness.

We quickly made it to our parking spots as each car in our caravan came to a subtle stop.

"Stay put." I ordered as I exited the car and met an excited Alice.

"Blind fold on?" She asked

"Yes Alice I know what I have to do." I replied slightly annoyed.

"Meet you there." She exclaimed as she and the rest of my family blurred into the woods. I turned to my Volvo and opened her door.

"Take my hand Bella." I said as I reached to grab hers. The warmth of the contact made my dead heart jump—she ceases to amaze me. "I'm going to put you on my back so hang on." I suggested.

"Hang on? What do you mean hang on?" She exclaimed in fear but before I could allow her to panic I flipped her on my back grabbing a firm hold on her as I raced after my family. The forest around us blurred by quickly and I knew that it was better for her this way. She never did become comfortable with speed in the time that I've known her. It only took us a few moments before we reached our destination with my family standing before us in the clearing.

I slowed my pace as I came to a stop.

"I'm going to put you down now." I told her as I released my grip on her legs gently putting her the ground. "Are you alright love?" I asked ss she regained her balance.

"Next time warn me that we or you are running." She stated.

"Promise."

"Can I take this thing off now?" She asked in annoyance.

"Yes you can." I replied softly as I watched her face for her reaction to my—our surprise.

She hesitated at first—stopping her hands at the scarf—from her body I could tell she was nervous. Her hands slightly shook and her heart began to race. She finally took off her blind fold and took in her surroundings. She gazed forward to our secret meadow and there she found my family standing in the middle of four posts. Each post connecting to one another by dangling elegant white lights and streamers. White flowers covered the base of each post and the floor was covered in white fabrics. Her face changed from shock to awe and finally ending in love. She gazed up at me and then turned to face my family taking cautious steps forward.

"Edward? What's going on?" She asked as she continued to gaze around our meadow.

"It's your surprise." I told her as I grabbed her hand and led her into our meadow. "It was mostly Alice's idea but I came up with a reason to do so."

"Reason?" She asked curiously.

"Think of it as an engagement party." I replied looking deep into her eyes.

"Dressed like this?" She asked shockingly. "How'd you manage all this?" She continued.

"Well think of it as an unofficial casual event and I did have the help of six other vampires so it didn't take long at all." I replied as we finally closed the distance between my family. "And when I say unofficial—believe me when I tell you that Alice has already been planning the official engagement event." I added shaking my head as my sister jumped with joy.

"But why?" She asked again.

"I just wanted to do something special and fun for you. You've been under a lot of stress lately and I thought this could be a good way to kick start a stress less week for you." I answered genuinely.

"There's something else isn't there?" She asked looking into my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked her bewildered.

"There's another reason for this." She pointed out.

"I'll tell you later." I answered—very observant my Bella was. Of course there was something else. Something I realized last night. Something I wanted to give her and knew that she wanted it more than anything. "But right now we are going to have some fun" I exclaimed as I turned towards the family and they all came over and hugged her gently.

"We never got to congratulate you Bella." Esme spoke as she and Carlisle pulled her into their cold embrace.

"Congrats again Bells!" Alice exclaimed pulling her away from our parents and into her arms.

"Alice you can't hog her forever! Give me my sister!" Emmett said in excitement as he tried to pry my angel from Alice's arms. The rest of my family and I laughed at the fight for the attention of Bella.

"_You look happy son." _Carlisle thought to me.

"_She looks happy Edward." _Esme commented as she watched the happiness fill my Bella's eyes.

"_Are you sure of this decision?" _Rosalie asked more gentle than usual. _"You know what she wants."_

"I know Rose—I know." I replied softly as I watched my angel—happier than ever.

TBC

Please Review 


	20. Chapter 20

APOV

The excitement and joy that surrounded our family—including Bella—was next to overwhelming. The only thing I wish from this event was more time. I wished that Edward had given me more warning so I could properly prepare for this occasion. I guess I can go the extra mile on the official engagement party—now that is something to look forward to I thought to myself.

"Are you having fun Bella?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Definitely. Thank you again for doing this." She smiled warmly at me.

"Anything for you my sister." I said.

The meadow was filled with our laughter and stories of the past and predictions of the future. The setting was perfect: a cloudy sky, not too cold for Bella, and there was a comfortable breeze that flowed through the meadow. The day couldn't be better for such an occasion as this.

An hour or so had passed since we've arrived and the sisters had finally joined us for our celebration. We greeted them warmly and they returned their greetings with the same friendliness.

"Edward. Bella. Congratulations on your engagement." The sisters told the future husband and wife to be. They exchanged hugs and friendly kisses.

Suddenly as if on cue to ruin our moment we heard an ear piercing howl rip through the serene air. Instinctively we all had moved our positions to create a barrier of mythical creatures between the mysterious cry and our fragile Bella. Our attentions and confused look turned towards the dim woods that surrounded us. I peered into the future and saw nothing—my suspicions were confirmed—a dog was near.

We watched in silent as a large wolf emerged from the thickness of the woods. He stood alone—at least for the moment he was alone but I could hear two other distinct heartbeats waiting in the shadows.

"Jacob." I heard Bella whisper from behind me—too low to be an acknowledgement of his presence but more of a disapproval of his interruptions.

Jacob continued his slow stride towards us violently growling and glaring at Edward. As he grew closer our group unconsciously moved closer together forming tight ranks keeping a safe distance between the young wolf and Bella. Gabrielle and Cyanne had placed themselves in the front lines--first to defend if it would come to that.

He stopped his advanced a hundred yards or so in front of us still threatening to strike at a moment's notice.

"Jake stop this!" Bella screamed. "What is wrong with you?" She asked slightly frightened but I could sense she was more concerned than anything.

"He heard us out here and he came to investigate only to hear about the engagement." Edward replied softly into her ear never taking his eyes off of the mongrel.

"Oh no." I heard Bella gasped out. "Jake please let me explain!" She exclaimed with more worry now in her voice.

"Love he doesn't want an explanation. He wants to do more than talk." Edward replied for the wolf. Jake growls grew louder in response.

"What was that?" Bella asked in confusion.

"He doesn't like me reading his thoughts." My brother answered. "The more I do the more irritated he gets."

"Don't embarrass yourself Jake." Gabrielle spoke from the front line. "You really don't want to do this here or now. I understand why you're angry but this is her choice." She continued.

"Actually I do understand." Gabrielle replied to his unheard thoughts as Jake became angrier at the thought of another mind reader. "Don't do it Jake." Gabrielle warned and my family simultaneously crouched to counter strike if he dared to make a move. The two other wolves I heard earlier had the same idea as they too ran to their positions on Jacob's flank.

"Jake stop it now!" Bella exclaimed again desperately trying to calm her friend.

"Don't do it." I heard Edward hiss in a tone so low I doubt Bella could never hear.

Suddenly, at a drop of a dime, Jacob did the unthinkable—fueled with anger and hatred he pounced straight towards a group of formidable foes. With speed second to ours Jacob and his companions charged forward as my family and I tightened our muscles readying ourselves for the right moment to strike back.

"Stay back!" I heard Cyanne scream in the middle of the chaos.

"No!!" Bella screamed in protest as she saw the impending battle that was mere seconds from happening.

I barely blinked until I realized that Cyanne had blurred towards Jacob who was leading the attack with the two other wolves close to him. She reached him in mere moments and tackled him head on. The sound from their impact was quite loud and echoed into the mountains. They struggled with one another—taking strikes when they saw fit only to have the other dodge their attacks. We watched as their fight took them into the woods where none of us could see. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Bella had covered her ears from the sudden explosive sound. She squeezed her eyes shut refusing to see her friends fighting --tears threatening to fall.

I was too caught up watching Bella that I didn't realize the two other wolves were still running towards us. My family must've notice this as well as they growled threateningly as a final warning. They ignored our threat and grew closer and closer.

"Habitum meus inimicus" Gabrielle screamed into the air as she raised her arms –one directed towards each of the wolves.

The wolves came to a quick stop forcing the earth and grass below their feet to fly into the air from the power of their stop. They whimpered and whined in confusion and protect as a force of some sort had stopped them abruptly in their tracks. What happened next made my family and I gasped at the display of power—suddenly as if stopping them wasn't enough—our young witch levitated the wolves into the air and holding them there with such control that we were awe struck by her abilities.

"Impressive." I heard my husband admire as he relaxed his posture.

"I guess I know who not to piss off." Emmett added as his eyes studied the hovering wolves.

"Oh no—where's Cyanne?" Esme gasped out as more and more time passed and they were still gone.

"I wouldn't worry too much about her. She can take care of one dog." Gabrielle replied dropping her hands and turning back towards us. My family gasped when they saw her blackened eyes. "Sorry, it won't go back to normal until I stop the spell." She half way explained.

"No worries." Emmett replied quickly. "It's kind of cool." He admired.

"You're an idiot Em." Jasper said shaking his head in disbelief. "You're eyes turn black too when you haven't fed for awhile."

"Oh yeah." Emmett replied meekly as we laughed at his revelation.

"Are you sure we don't need to go check on Cyanne? It's really been quite some time now." Carlisle spoke genuinely concerned.

"Nothing to worry about." We heard her voice call from the distant.

We turned to where she and Jacob had disappeared earlier. She stood at the edge of the woods smiling softly at us. Her skin glistened in the sun from her recent battle and she was holding her side with one arm uncomfortably. She began to walk towards us and she stumbled as she tried to close the gap between us. It was then that we realized there may be a possibility that she might've been hurt. We quickly ran to her side and Carlisle began to examine her immediately.

"Please Carlisle. I'm perfectly fine. A few bruises maybe a broken rib or two." She stated ignoring her injuries.

"That is something we shouldn't ignore Cyanne." He protested. "Now let's get you back to the house so I can patch these up."

"Really Carlisle it is nothing." She argued back.

"He won't surrender dear." Esme spoke gently.

"Alright you win." Cyanne hesitantly agreed.

"How did he hurt you?" Gabrielle began to question as she placed her sister's arm over her shoulders for support. "Did you kill him?"

"No he's still alive. And he got a lucky swipe in and he knocked me into a tree." She replied grimacing in pain from moving.

"I'm so sorry." Bella apologized.

"What for Bella? You did nothing wrong."

"He attacked because of me." She said looking down in shame.

"Love it's not your fault." Edward assured her.

"Listen to Edward. A young wolf like him is bound to be impulsive." She explained.

"I can't help but feel responsible. If it's not danger to myself I bring danger to everyone else." She spoke softly void of emotions.

"Bells don't try to take responsibility for that mongrel. It is far from being your fault." I pleaded with her.

"Alice is right Bella. You can't predict how he'll react to your new family." Cyanne pointed out. "Gaby don't forget about his friends." Cyanne reminded her as we grew close to the meadow's edge that bordered the woods.

"Wow I almost forgot." She replied quickly. "Um…habitum meus inimicus" She chanted waving an uncaring hand behind her not bothering to turn to face them. I turned just in time to see the two large wolves land in a heap on the ground they were just floating above. They quickly rose to their feet and shook off the confusion and ran into the woods.

"I should go check on Jacob." Bella said worriedly as she watched them disappear into the shadows of the forest.

"He's fine Bella. I didn't hurt him at all. His pride is the only thing that is hurt right now." Cyanne replied.

"I wasn't referring to that." Bella said looking down at her hands.

"You're worried about how he feels about your engagement?" I asked trying to find her eyes.

"Yeah." She replied turning her head away from me.

"You don't have to be ashamed. We know you care for him--only I wish you wouldn't but I know he is your friend." I replied.

"Ugh." Cyanne winced as pain shot through her again.

"We really should get going." Carlisle advised.

"I guess I'll call him later to check on him and knowing him he probably won't pick up." Bella sighed out in frustration.

"It's ok love. He's a werewolf remember? They heal fast." Edward assured her.

"Physically yes." Bella replied softly as she glanced behind us.

TBC

Please Review.


	21. Author's Note

A/N: I started a new story today so I was hoping those who have been following Solar Eclipse would go and read the first chapter of Untouchable. Let me know what you think of this one :) Next Chapter of Solar Eclipse will be up tonight! Have a great day and remember R&R!


	22. Chapter 21

BPOV

Did all that just really happen? Did my best friend just start a fight with my newfound protector? Did I just really see little petite Gabrielle stop two grown werewolves from attacking her? Did my moment of happiness once again end in tragedy? Why me? Was there a target on my forehead where Fate constantly aimed bad luck right at me? I continued to have these thoughts plague my mind as we drove back to the Cullen's. I was silent the whole ride back and I knew that Edward was concerned for me but I didn't have the mindset to think of just myself at this moment. My concern however was directed to two people who were hurt in the meadow—Jacob and Cyanne.

Even though Carlisle assured us that it was only minor injuries but he still felt the need to bandage them up but I couldn't help but feel responsible for the fact the fight did occur because of me. It was me. The only reason he attacked was because he was mad that I was with Edward. The reason he attacked was because he was mad about the engagement. I wondered if he was ok. If he was badly hurt? If I once again let him down? All this madness centered on me: Jacob, the Voltouri, and the most threatening—Victoria.

Edward got us back to the house in a very short time. He got out before me like he always did and came to my door to open it before I had the chance. He offered me his hand and I gladly took it letting the icy coldness of his hand rush over my skin. He helped me out of his car and gazed into my eyes and I looked back into his. And the way he looked at me almost made all the trouble in the world vanish into the air.

"Love, are you alright?" He asked gently letting his breath brush my skin. I could only nod in response.

He bent down slightly to allow me one quick sweet kiss before he led us into the house. The others had beaten us home and they were already congregated inside. There was a lot of commotion about what happened in the meadow and how the situation should be handled. They wondered if there were possible future threats from the wolves.

"I doubt they'll try anything that stupid again." I spoke softly but I knew too well everyone was capable of hearing me. The room fell silent as they stared at me to go on. "I don't know why but I'm going to find out why he was over the treaty line patrolling. He knows better than that and I know Sam would never approve of such actions. So I am going to find out why. There has to be a good reason. And him attacking you—he had no justification for it and Sam will know of it and hopefully the treaty will return to what it once was." I spoke quickly and softly not once thinking of what I was going to say just letting whatever I had on my mind come out in a rant.

"I don't think it's smart to go to La Push Bells." Jasper finally spoke after a long moment of silence.

"I'm going to do what I have to do to make sure my family and my friends aren't fighting anymore and trying to kill one another. If I have to go down there by myself I will but I think everyone would feel more comfortable if I brought Gabrielle along." I interjected.

"Why her?"

"Why me?" Edward and Gabrielle asked in unison.

"Because I saw what she can do and I know she can take care of herself if anything does happen. Plus if any of you cross the treaty line that will give Jacob more reason to attack." I explained. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go lay down." I spoke void of emotions—too exhausted to try to muster up any. I could feel their eyes on me as I ascended the stairs.

I made my way up the stairs and into Edward's bedroom. The sight of the bed alone relaxed me. I knew how comfortable it will be and I yearned for it. I reached the bed and climbed in pulling the covers to my shoulders letting the comfort take hold of me.

After my rant downstairs, the house fell silent. Maybe they were talking really softly so they wouldn't disturb me or maybe they were just quiet. I felt so comfortable and relaxed in the comfort of the silence I didn't hear the door open. It was not until I felt the cold embrace of my Edward that I realized there was another presence in the room.

"Hello love." He spoke into my hair pulling me closer to him. I naturally turned over and dug my head into his chest wrapping my arm around his waist. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"Yes just tired of the fighting and tired of the fear." I spoke honestly.

"No one blames you for being tired love." He assured me.

"So much for a stress less week." I pointed out.

"We'll see if I can make it better." He smiled into my hair.

"What do you mean?" I was extremely curious now.

"Remember when you said 'there is something else isn't there?' at the meadow?" He asked me.

"Yes." I remembered my reluctant attitude when I first saw the meadow.

"Well after having a talk with Jasper I came to realize something." He began.

"And what did you realize?" I asked urging him on.

"Well we all know that you want to be fully part of this family. And by that I mean changing you into one of us--myself. And then you'll have your chance to be with me forever." He smiled again. "Forever—or long as you want." He whispered kissing my hair.

"Wh—what made you change your mind so suddenly." I was speechless—figuratively speaking of course—but the change of attitude confused me.

"Well I realized last night that every decision that _I_ made for us—it always ended up hurting you one way or the other. And we all know how stubborn you are so either way you _will_ be one of us. I'm just starting to realize that you know what makes you happy and if you're happy then I'm happy and I won't stay in your way anymore. I can't allow myself to come between your happiness and desire anymore. I don't have the strength to do it." He explained in his velvety voice.

"What about the marriage?" I asked.

"That is up to you love." _Now_ I was speechless. "Love, say something." He spoke after a long moment of silence.

After a moment of intense deliberation I finally found the voice to answer my angel.

"I _want_ to marry you Edward. You _are_ my world. You _are_ my everything now. I want to be your wife." I ranted off again.

"When?" He asked softly.

"I want it to be soon so that I'm not too much older than you. Probably after graduation which is only a couple months away. And Alice can have her fun too!" I exclaimed with passion. "And once we're married I want to become like you Edward." I ended looking into his eyes.

"Of course love. Whatever you feel is right for you then I support your every decision." He kissed me gently. "I just want you to be happy Bella." He spoke into my lips and I gladly inhaled his breath. "Oh no." He sighed out.

"What?" I asked confused. Suddenly we heard what he was worried about.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Bella you're the best! Oh my god! It's going to be great!" Edward and I could hear Alice screaming from downstairs and we could hear her excited footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Brace yourself." Edward warned me.

Suddenly she burst through the door and jumped onto the bed to join us. Jumping up and down excitedly. The other Cullens and the sisters stood at the door quite confused of Alice's behavior.

"Alice what's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"She's decided! She finally decided when! And she finally decided that it was going to be me who organizes it for her!" She trilled excitedly into air.

"Decided what?" Emmett asked confused.

"The wedding you idiot." Rosalie said as she slapped him in the back of his head.

"She's finally going to be my sister?!" Emmett was the one excited now as he too came onto the bed and starting jumping up and down joining Alice in her excitement.

"Uh oh." Alice gasped out.

"What?" Edward and I said in concern.

_*Crack*_

Moments later…

_*Boom*_

The bed suddenly fell a foot or two to the floor.

"Opps." Emmett said innocently.

"Sorry." Alice apologized meekly as they both received death glares from their brother.

TBC

Please Review.


	23. Chapter 22

EPOV

In a matter of a short time-- Bella has turned my world upside down for the better. I could not imagine life without her even if I tried. She was to be my future wife. She was to be _my_ wife. She has made me the happiest man alive—figuratively speaking. In a few short months we were to be married in front of all of our loved ones. And then she would be one of us—her wishes of being with me for all eternity--I couldn't deny her any longer.

The night flew by quickly as I held her close to me as she slept the stress of the day away. She stirred in her sleep a few times here and there murmuring incoherent words. After a few hours, she slept peacefully until the sun woke up my sleeping angel. Even with her groggy eyes and raspy voice—she was heavenly. I smiled to myself as I watched her shake the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning." I said softly.

"Morning." She replied rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Hungry?" I asked. "I'm sure Esme has already prepared you a meal." I spoke as the awful smell of food floated through the air.

"I'm starving." She replied bluntly as her stomach growled in agreement.

"Then let's get you downstairs." I laughed to myself.

"I need a human moment first. Meet you downstairs?" She asked staring into my eyes. My dead heart jumped as the love flowed from her dark brown eyes.

"Of course love." I replied as I leaned down to kiss her. I desperately tried to control myself in her warm embrace though I couldn't say the same for Bella. She pushed forward and I knew I had to back off. One day she will truly feel the passions of my kisses. I broke our kiss and stared once again into her eyes and I could see a slight disappointment in them.

She smiled at me before she rose from the bed and made her way into the bathroom making sure to grab her necessities on the way. I watched her from my spot until she disappeared from my sight and I heard the water start to run. I rose from my seat and made my way downstairs to find my family lounging in the living room and Esme in the kitchen.

"I'm going to be glad when the day comes we won't have to smell human food anymore." Emmett said as he scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Agreed." Jasper added.

"You smell it every day at school." I pointed out.

"There's one thing smelling it at school and another when we have to deal with it at home." Jasper argued.

"It's for Bella, we can learn to deal with it." I sighed out.

"Well in a few months we won't have to." Alice beamed. I smiled at her statement but deep down it still hurts to know that I would be the one to take her humanity. I saw the vision in Alice's mind again as she revisited it. There we were, the Cullen family, standing next to one another--each with our own respective soul mates. The vision was clear as day and I knew the choices we made were certain now. Bella stood in front of me as I held her from behind wrapping my arms around her waist. Her pale perfect skin, her elegant body, her graceful mahogany hair, and her stunning golden eyes.

"_I wonder if she'll fight with me when she changes."_ Emmett thought to himself. I couldn't help but let out a growl of disapproval. There was no way that I was going to allow my future wife to fight or place herself in danger in any way.

"Sorry." I heard Emmett mutter meekly.

"What did you say?" Rosalie scolded him.

"When Alice mentioned that Bella was going to be one of us soon, I wondered if she would fight me." Emmett explained in a defeated voice.

"Emmett!" Alice exclaimed with a horrified look on her face.

"That is something we shouldn't joke with and you of all people should know better than to test a newborn. You know how dangerous they can be. The year she changes she is going to need us all to be on our best behavior and all of our support." Jasper scolded him.

"I agree with Jasper." I sighed out knowing the change will be difficult for her. "We're going to need a plan for the change—an excuse as of to why she disappeared and a new place to live until she can control herself." I added.

"We're going to have to move?" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Yes, it's not safe to live here.--especially with the Quiletes and Charlie here." I argued. "If she hurts any of them she would never forgive herself."

"Who cares about the Quiletes. They've given us nothing but trouble." Emmett stated in disgust.

"Once we change her they will know we broke the treaty and they will be coming for us." I pointed out.

"So what, we can take them." Emmett replied with a light in his eye. _"I wouldn't mind taking out a few werewolves."_

"You think Bella is going to like that?" I replied coldly.

"_Why should I care?" _I heardRosalie's icy thoughts.

"Because she is going to be your sister and a part of this family Rose."

"Stay out of my head!" She exclaimed as she rose and left for the garage.

I sighed out in frustration, "Alice what is Bella's future today?" I asked in curiosity. I knew she was going to go to La Push with Gabrielle to confront Jacob and that made me more worried for my beloved angel.

"She's going to be fine—no accidents I can see. Then it disappears once she gets to La Push. But I can see her after she leaves. As long as nothing drastically changes while she is there she should be ok." Alice replied.

I nodded silently as I heard her clumsy steps making their way to the stairs. I turned around to face the staircase and waited until she came into my view. She wore her usual jeans and a t-shirt yet she looked magnificent in the morning's light.

"Hey Bells!" Alice greeted running over to hug her.

"Morning Alice." Bella greeted warmly returning my sister's hug. She smelled the scent of food and her stomach instantly growled.

"Hungry eh?" Emmett laughed.

"Just a little bit." She replied embarrassed.

"Well let's get you some food!" Alice exclaimed grabbing her hand and dragging her to the kitchen. "I think Esme made you some pancakes, eggs, and bacon." She took a quick sniff of the air. "Definitely bacon." Alice assured her as she made a face of disgust.

"Alice, she's not a ragdoll. You don't have to drag her all over the house." I complained as Jasper and I followed them.

"It's not my fault she doesn't move fast enough." She argued sticking out her tongue.

TBC

Please Review.


	24. Chapter 23

APOV

I was so happy for Edward and Bella. I'm so excited I don't think I can contain myself. In a few short months, she will officially be my sister. I had so much to do these next few months. I need to call the caterer—for Bella's human friends, florist, DJ, and the best part of all the dresses and tux. I already had the invitations completed and was just waiting for the right time to send those out. But there was so much to do so little time.

We watched as Bella ate her breakfast. Being warned by Edward, we couldn't disturb her until she was done. There was so much to talk about. I couldn't help but fidget in my chair as I impatiently waited on her. Even though I'm making all of the decisions for her-- I would need to fill her in on the details I was willing to let her in on.

"Alice, calm down. Your moods are getting to me." My husband told me.

"I can't help it." I replied turning to glare at him. "If she can't walk faster she could at least eat faster."

"Alice." Esme chided me.

"Sorry Esme but this is really important." I protested.

"It's ok Esme. All done." Bella said as she swallowed her last bite. "Now what is so important?" She asked hesitantly. Curious yet hesitant.

"I just wanted to talk." I stated firmly.

"That's it? Just to talk?" She asked confused.

"I can't talk with my future sister in law?" I said in mock hurt.

"I just thought it was something really important." She replied still confused.

"Talks with me are—" I trailed off before I was overcome with a vision. But I saw nothing. I sat still confused at first and then it suddenly dawned on me. Werewolves were close by. I was confused and surprised. They had the nerve to cross the line again and the more pressing issue—they came here.

"Alice?" Jasper spoke first noticing my silence.

"Edward?" I asked as my vision cleared.

"It wasn't a mind I've heard before but it was definitely a mongrel." He replied in anger.

"A wolf's here?" Esme exclaimed unconsciously stepping closer to Bella.

"He was." Edward replied searching through the minds that surrounded our home. "He's gone now though—I can't hear him."

"What did he want?" Bella asked—surprisingly just as angry as Edward.

"He was looking for you—looking to see if you were with us." Edward replied softly as he squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Was yesterday not enough warning for them?" I asked in disbelief.

"Apparently not, which gives me more reason to go to La Push." Bella pointed out. "There is no reason for them to be out here this far."

"I still don't think it's a good idea for you to go." I stated worriedly.

"I'll be fine Alice. Gabrielle will be there with me." She assured me—which didn't work.

"I know that but I can't see you if you mix your future with theirs and that worries me. I don't like being blind Bells." I argued.

"I know that Alice, but it's for a good reason. I don't need you nor the wolves hurt in anyway."

"It'll be alright dear." Jasper assured me as he sent a wave of calm throughout the room.

"We should get you back home love." Edward finally spoke after a moment of silence. Bella nodded in agreement as she stood from her seat.

"Thank you for this weekend Esme." She turned and hugged my mother.

"My pleasure Bella." Esme replied.

"Alice. Jasper. I will see you soon." She turned to face us before she left.

"Hope so." I said too low for her to hear.

I listened to her and Edward leaving the house and entering his car. I sat still until the sound of his car faded into the woods.

"She will be fine Alice." Jasper replied.

"I shouldn't overreact too much." I stated as I rose from my seat. "I clearly see her leaving La Push."

"You see it so why are you worried dear?" Esme added.

"Things can change and if I saw it I wouldn't worry so much. If anything happened to her I don't know if any of us can deal with that. Especially Edward." I said sadly.

"You shouldn't think like that dear. We would never let anything happen to her."

"I know that. Most of us would give our lives for her." I stated.

"I agree with you." Jasper added.

"But the thing is we are immortal. She is a fragile human. She _will_ give her life to protect us." I stated and they both finally understood my worry.

"She does have the mindset to protect us at all cost." Jasper said softly.

"And that's why I worry about her going to La Push. Who knows what will go on there? What they will say to her. What they will do to force her to stay away from us." I ranted in anger.

If they tried to force her hand I would personally hunt down every mongrel in the vicinity of La Push. I'm sure I wouldn't be alone in my crusade. They have no right to intrude on Bella's life and the choices she makes. I will not let them take her away from this family—from Edward. I will not allow her to be a part of this family again. We were barely strong enough last time and if it happens again I'm not sure if we could do it again. I'm not sure if I could lose my sister again. I'm certain that Edward would disappear forever if that happened. We will fight for her.

"She will never do that." Esme said.

"Plus Gabrielle will be there." Jasper assured me.

"I just want my sister to be safe."

TBC

Please Review


	25. Chapter 24

BPOV

The drive to La Push was torturous. Every minute that passed my anger grew for Jacob. How dare he attack my future family? How dare he send someone to scout so close to the Cullens' home? Does he not know the treaty they hold so dear was constantly being broken by his rebellion and stupidity?

Gabrielle sat beside me in the passenger seat quietly fidgeting with her scarf. She looked elegant in the afternoon light as it shown threw her window. She was gazing absentmindedly out the window watching the trees slowly pass by as my old truck struggled to reach 55 mph. I wonder why she was nervous.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly as I focused on the road.

"I'm just a little worried about this trip of ours B." She replied looking up at me.

"Don't be. I'm sure they won't try anything." I replied as we neared closer to the reservation.

"How sure are you sure?" She asked still reluctant.

"With you there, I'm pretty sure the pack has seen what you can do." I stated as we crossed the line into La Push.

"If something does happen—"

"Nothing will happen." I interjected.

"Listen to me." She stated sternly which made me look at her. "If anything does happen--if they attack and I have to fight them, I want you to run Bella."

"I won't leave you out there alone." I argued.

"The only thing that matters is your safety. If it comes down to a fight I want you to run and drive as fast as possible to the Cullens." She ordered. "Do you understand me?"

I could only nod in response. How could a petite girl like her be so strong and intimidating? How does she find the courage to stand against a pack of wolves while protecting a plain weak human like me?

"_You're not plain or weak Bella. You must get that through your head." _I heard her voice.

"For a moment there, I forgot you could do that." I glared at her playfully.

"People tend to forget about that little detail." She giggled as she spoke.

Jacob's house finally came into view as we drove down the road. I could recognize Quil and Embry standing as tall as can be in Jacob's front yard. They must've heard the unpleasant roar of my truck because as we drew closer they gazed in our direction. Confusion and anger spread across their faces as they realized we were coming.

"Are they mad?" I asked softly hoping she was in their heads by now.

"They're confused as of to why you are here and they are angry that I followed you." She replied worry in her words.

We came to a subtle stop on the side of the road. I put the truck in park as I gazed over to the two Quileutes that was eyeing us with such intensity. I gazed back over to Gabrielle and noticed that she was fidgeting a lot of more than before.

"Ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied meekly. Why was she worried? Was she scared?

"_Both."_ She replied my thoughts.

"_Why?" _I asked in confusion.

"_Well usually Cyanne is here to support me. I've never really went anywhere dangerous without her." _She spoke honestly.

"We'll be ok." I assured her as I gave her a comforting smile. She smiled in return as she turned to exit the truck. I followed suit and the cold crisp air bit at our skin. She came to my side and together we walked towards the two Quileutes that were waiting for us.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Embry was the first to speak.

"I came to talk to Jacob and Sam." I replied coldly.

"Why did you have to bring her?" Quil spoke in a tone that mirrored mine.

"For her protection." Gabrielle replied him.

"She's not the one who's going to need it." Embry growled.

"We're not here to fight. We just want to discuss some issues." She replied glowing with courage.

"They'll be out in a second. They're inside talking to Billy." Quil stated as they both turned to take a seat on the porch. Neither one spoke again and I felt no need to say another word to them either.

Gabrielle and I stood in the cold air for a long moment. She had her sights locked onto the two Quileutes that were glaring daggers at her. I, however, had my sights on the door. I waited impatiently for it to open so I could unleash my anger on Jacob. Just as my patient was wearing thin the door to the old house finally opened and Billy emerged from the doorway in his wheelchair. He was followed by Jacob and Sam both standing on either side of him. Quil and Embry both stood and fell into place behind Sam and Jacob.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He seethed through his teeth as he glared at my friend.

"I want to know why you were at the meadow." I stated coldly.

"That's none of your business." He replied turning his glare to me now. What did I do to deserve his anger? I should be the one with the right to be angry.

"It is my business. You crossed the treaty line and then attacked the Cullens." I exclaimed as I watched Sam for any reaction. Surprisingly I received none. "And you condone that Sam?"

"He was tracking a dangerous leech Bella. You must understand we have to protect our people from her." Sam explained.

A dangerous vampire?

"I understand we have a treaty with the Cullens, but she is too dangerous and elusive to be left alone.

"It can't be—we didn't find anything." I barely heard Gabrielle speak.

"What is it?" I asked her in confusion.

"They were tracking her. I can see it in their minds--but we searched a few days ago and didn't find anything." She replied lost in thought.

"Victoria?" I gasped out in fear.

"Yes Bella. She was here." Billy finally spoke.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Then why attack the Cullens."

"I was angry." Jacob spat out. "I had a good reason to be." He added and I thought I saw his eyes soften for a mere moment.

"And so you decided to attack them! You know you could've been hurt or worse." I almost screamed.

"I can handle myself." He hissed.

"I doubt that." I retorted only to receive simultaneous growls from the wolves. "You were outnumbered and all of you could've been serious hurt." I stated as Gabrielle moved to place herself in front of me.

"Is this her?" Billy asked as he rolled forward to get a better look at the young witch.

"Yeah." Quil replied from the back.

"Tell me young one. What are you?" He asked in his rough voice.

"I'm a witch." She replied with confidence.

"I see." Billy trailed off as he rolled back to his original spot never taking his eyes off of her. "What brings you here?"

"We're here to protect Bella at all cost." She stated honestly.

"From what?" He asked curiously.

"We're not sure yet but we are determined to find out." She replied.

There was a pause of silence that fell over our group. Gabrielle and the wolves stared at one another trying to figure each other out. My eyes locked onto Jacob's and they sent chills through my skin. Why did I feel frighten of him right now?

"Why were you at the Cullens?" I asked no one in particular.

"We were worried and we wanted to make sure you were safe." Billy explained.

"There's nothing to worry about! You are the ones that attacked us." I exclaimed pointing an angry finger at Jacob.

"Us? You consider yourself one of them now." Jacob replied becoming angrier at response.

"Yes Jacob I do!" As I stepped forward in anger.

"Stay behind me B." Gabrielle spoke as she kept a watchful eye on Jacob.

"Heh I wonder how Charlie would feel if he knew his daughter was marrying into a family of vampires." He spat out venomously.

"You wouldn't dare." I spoke as if he just slapped me.

"Would it keep you away from them?" He asked menacingly.

"What happened to you Jacob?" I choked out. "Where did my best friend go?" I asked as I tore my eyes from him. It hurt too much to look at him. I felt like I just lost a brother in a matter of a few weeks.

"Bella we should go. There is no use being here. They won't listen." Gabrielle spoke softly as she tugged on my arm.

"Don't tell Charlie. I beg of you." I pleaded

"Stay away from the Cullens and I won't." He stated never looking at me.

"You're only putting him in danger." I said looking at the ground. "Billy, Charlie is your friend and you wish to put him in harm's way?" I asked never looking up.

"Being with that leech is putting him in danger. We're protecting you and Charlie from them." Jacob replied for his father.

"The Cullens are not a threat to Charlie. I was—" I started but couldn't finish.

"If the Cullens aren't a threat to Charlie then who are you referring to?" Same asked in confusion.

"There is a greater group of royal vampires out there that will hurt Charlie if he ever knew the existence of vampires." I replied as a tear fell from my eye at the thought of the Volturi coming for my father. "They will hunt him and kill him if you ever told him about the Cullens."

"Then what family is more important." Jacob stated coldly.

"How dare you?" Gabrielle exclaimed before I had a chance to register what he was referring to. "How dare you ask her to choose?" She fumed with anger as she took several steps towards the pack of wolves.

"If it keeps her away from the leeches." Jacob replied. I took a few steps back. Pain and hurt flowed through my being. When did my best friend become my enemy? When did his mind work in such a dark way?

"You will do no such thing." Gabrielle replied in defiance.

"What are you going to do? Cast a spell? Turn me into a frog?" Jacob mocked as he took several steps towards her.

"Don't underestimate me Jacob Black." She said through gritted teeth.

"Please no more fighting." I pleaded softly but no one heard me.

"I could rip you apart before you had a chance to do anything." He spoke with rage.

"I wish you would try." She spoke in a rage that mirrored his.

"No more…no more…no more…" I muttered silently as I shut my eyes to block them out. I didn't want this. I didn't want them to fight. I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Jacob, back down." Sam ordered.

"If you ever try to hurt her or put her father in danger in any way I swear all the dark magic in this world will come down on you Jacob Black." Gabrielle threatened as she took several steps back towards me.

He seemed to take to threat seriously as he backed away as well falling back into his spot beside his pack. Gabrielle hesitantly turned back to face me and she came to my side.

"Let's go Bella." She spoke softly as she led me back to the truck. I turned my gaze back towards the house and they were still staring at us as I climbed into the passenger side. She climbed into the driver's side and started the truck and before I knew it we were headed back to Forks.

As we sped down the road my phone began vibrating. I took it out of my pocket and glanced at the caller ID—Edward. I wiped away my tears and calmed myself before I opened the phone.

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver.

"Love, are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"Edward I'm fine." I lied.

"Alice saw you coming out of La Push and you were crying."

"I'm fine, I'll tell you about it later." I replied weakly.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked in anger.

"No he didn't hurt me." I assured him.

"Come home love." He said in his most angelic voice.

"We're on our way." I replied as my mood started to lift.

"I love you with all my heart." He said softly.

"I love you too." I replied before we ended our short conversation.

I sighed out in frustration and stared out the window.

I lost my best friend and Victoria was out there somewhere.

Waiting for me…

TBC

Please Review. Please with sugar on top!


End file.
